Por Cada Momento
by Chrisal
Summary: Au-. Amar a tu hermano es difícil, por eso Roxas decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.-Yaoi. Roxas/Sora. Twincest. 5/5 - Completo.
1. 1

_Por Cada Momento  
_**By Chrisal**

**1**

**.**

**.  
**

Para Roxas el hecho que su gemelo estuviera dando vueltas a la habitación, con un lápiz en la mano y el cuaderno en la mesa de escritorio, le perturbaba. Él también tenía cosas para hacer, y el hecho que Sora estuviera inquieto y frustrado no le ayudaba a concentrarse en las hojas que tenía en frente.

Este era un examen que lo significaba todo para él. Todo cuanto quería ser y la forma de escapar de sus demonios. Se había preparado mentalmente para ese día toda su adolescencia. Ahora mismo Roxas contaba con veintiún años de edad y, cómo decían sus padres a menudo, necesitaba su espacio e independizarse. Al comienzo de la conversación, en el cumpleaños número dieciocho de ambos, el tema había salido a relucir en una rutinaria cena familiar. Su familia alegó tener grandes esperanzas en su persona y estudios, contrario a Sora que esperaban no tener que mantenerlo de por vida.

Y lo había pensado en aquel entonces, y seguía creyendo que era lo mejor. Roxas atravesaba un período dónde ya no podía permitirse a sí mismo dormir en la misma habitación que Sora. Contrario a cualquiera que pensaba que era por cuestiones de convivencia, los motivos eran morbosos y retorcidos. Al menos así los veía él. Nadie en su sano juicio amaría a su hermano de la forma en la que él lo había hecho, y hacía. Apenas había ingresado en la secundaria para cuando tenía plena consciencia de ellos. Era torturante, enfermo, pecaminoso… estos y otros adjetivos se le venían a la mente. Aún tratando de comprender cómo fue que ocurrió tal cosa. La familia que tenían era amorosa. No había carencias de abuelos, tíos, primos, padrinos, madrinas y todo el paquete. Ellos se criaron de forma normal; con gente a su alrededor y no justificaba lo que le estaba pasando. Roxas, después de mucho leer de psicología, rendía cuenta de que ser introvertido en la niñez le estaba causando estos problemas. De niños, Roxas no hablaba con nadie que no fuese Sora. No se acercaba a nadie, o quería relacionarse. Estar con su hermano cubría todas sus necesidades en aquel entonces.

Sora era todo lo contrario: no sólo sabía llegarle a la gente, sino que podía establecer contacto con cualquiera y generar círculos. Incluso ahora que eran adultos jóvenes, sus ramas sociales seguían extendiéndose. Más de una vez llegaban a casa personas que apenas había visto en su vida, o cruzado siquiera. A algunas no las tenía siquiera de vista. Roxas suspiró al mismo momento que volvía la vista al humilde cuaderno de apuntes. Parecía mentira que resultaran ser gemelos, eran tan opuestos, tan distintos en cuanto a personalidades, moda, y entorno. Más de una persona lo había notado y había hecho comentarios al respecto. Al principio habían notado su intenso rubio y el castaño de Sora. Quizá todos mencionaban eso porque parecían no darse cuenta que eran dos personas distintas. Claro compartían sangre, lazos familiares y otras cosas. Pero a los ojos de Roxas ellos eran distintos. Tal vez se había convencido de ello para justificarse, o sentirse un poco más aliviado, pero no era el caso. Sora y él seguían siendo distintos.

—Hey, Rox, ¿puedes ayudarme con esto?—. Ahora Sora caminaba hacia él, con el ceño fruncido y el lápiz arriba de sus manos. Roxas revoleó los ojos al tiempo que tomaba las hojas—. ¿Qué? No me mires así, los profesores están más adelantados que yo—. Roxas sonrió, eso era tan evidente.

— ¿Qué parte no entiendes?—. O él era un nerd, o Sora muy ignorante a la hora de estudiar. El castaño sonrió con torpeza—. Mejor no me digas—. Se masajeó las sienes, esta iba a ser una noche muy larga.

— ¡Ya te había dicho! Están más adelantados que yo.

La carrera que estaba estudiando su hermano era para relacionista público. Sus padres habían presionado en vista que era corta, terciaria, y privada. Además de la facilidad de este para hacer tanto amigos como enemigos, aunque estos últimos eran los menos. De hecho, en más de una ocasión el muchacho había llegado con cicatrices frescas en su rostro y cuerpo. Bastante malhumorado y con ganas de patear una puerta. Roxas se sentó en la mesa con él, siempre terminaba trabajando como profesor particular de su otro.

— ¿Qué harás cuando no esté?—. Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras marcaba con un lápiz las partes del libro.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—. Sora parpadeó, cruzando los brazos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Rox, vas a estudiar a una ciudad distinta, no al polo norte. Además existe el teléfono, el internet y los celulares. ¡No seas dramático!

Eso era justamente lo que Roxas quería evitar. Iba a tratar de desconectarse de esta parte del mundo. De todo. Sobre todo de Sora. De ahora en adelante procuró no dar a saber eso. Tenía el dinero reunido los dos años que había tomado sabáticos de los estudios para trabajar; Sora no tenía conocimiento de eso. En general, el castaño no sabía nada de cómo trabajaba su cabeza.

De ahora en adelante, Sora estaría solo, faltaba tan poco. Aún tenía que pasar su fiesta de despedida, dónde irían sus más allegados y la novia de Sora. Mañana sería otro día difícil.

Sora despertó tarde y medio atontado. Mierda, las clases y todo el conocimiento que había metido en su cabeza la noche anterior terminó por desvelarlo hasta altas horas de la noche. ¡Ni siquiera se había sacado las ropas de calle! Se masajeó las sienes y a continuación buscó en la cama de al lado. Roxas ya no estaba y su cama estaba hecha. Como cada día, él siempre se levantaba antes que él y hacía las cosas rutinarias. Sora bufó, su hermano era muy rutinario en todo aspecto. No obstante era compañero y dócil para la convivencia. El castaño se levantó con pereza, notando con frustración cómo su lado de la habitación era un desastre y el de Roxas impecable. El dormitorio era mediano, el suelo estampado en cerámica, dos cama de una plaza y media en cada punta y un simple escritorio largo, dónde ambos entraban, que sólo tenía un ordenador en la esquina.

La única ventana era grande, adornada con unas cortinas celestes pálidas que su madre había puesto con cuidado desde su nacimiento. Aeris era una mujer impecable y de ahí que se horrorizara suavemente cuando veía su esquina. Lavo sus dientes antes de bajar y vio a Leon en la cocina, que lo saludó con media sonrisa, con una taza de café en la otra. Temía que al dirigirle la palabra le diera un sermón acerca de dónde iba su vida. Sora sabía bien dónde iba a ir a parar su existencia. Casado y con hijos; si las cosas seguían bien con Naminé, claro está. Tomó una tostada y la mastico con brutalidad y con los párpados bajos debido al sueño. Si se acostaba en la mesa, Sora estaba seguro que se quedaría dormido. Leon carraspeó su garganta mientras leía el diario y eso atrajo la atención del castaño.

—Antes que me preguntes por tu hermano, salió con los amigos—. Sora bufó. Eran los últimos días de Roxas en la casa, treinta en total. Era evidente que iba a aprovechar lo que pudiera de su tiempo para despedirse de todos—. Por cierto, ¿hoy no tenías final?

—Algo así—. Mintió. Los finales estaban cerca; comenzaban a fines de febrero y, a decir verdad, hoy ya rendía a última hora. Sin embargo, no quería lidiar con presiones innecesarias desde el comienzo de su día—. ¿Dejó dicho Roxas dónde iba?

—Con Axel—. A Sora se le revolvió el estómago; no era que celara a su hermano. Al menos creía que no. Pasaba por una cuestión de piel, Axel parecía un delincuente y era mayor, además de ser la pareja de su hermano. Sus padres no sabían el detalle que Roxas fuese gay, y Sora nunca lo había dicho. De hecho, él tampoco se había enterado por boca de él. Los había visto de casualidad al salir de la secundaria—. Creo que iban a estar en el lugar de siempre.

Sora tomó una tostada más antes de subir las escaleras y buscar ropa limpia entre su desastre. Miró el calendario, ya viejo y hecho un mamarracho con las fechas marcadas en un distinguido rojo, y otro negro. El rojo era la fibra de Sora, el negro el de su hermano. A Roxas le gustaba toda la gama del gris al negro, alternándolo con el blanco y alguna que otra línea roja. Ahí estaban ya tachados desde el catorce desde el primero de enero en adelante. Treinta días restaban y a Sora no le hacía mucha gracia el asunto. No lo criticaba y lo entendía, pero no significaba que estuviera feliz al respecto. Tras encontrar una muda de ropa decente, el castaño salió caminando hasta la casa de Naminé. No había telefoneado a la muchacha con anterioridad, pero imaginó que estaría en la casa.

Naminé era demasiado tranquila, estaba perfeccionándose en arte y le estaba yendo bien en cuanto a trayectoria. Ya había sido partícipe pintando alguna que otra portada de un libro, e iba por más. A su tiempo y con una sencillez típica de ella. El castaño suspiró. Quería a Naminé, pero no significaba estar enamorado de ella al punto de casarse. Lo había hablado con Kairi en más de una ocasión y ella le había aconsejado que dejara pasar un poco más de tiempo; pero Sora lo quería ya. No podía esperar, y no quería tampoco, a qué viniera Cupido y lo atravesara. Quizá estar con ella significaba nada a futuro. Además que Naminé era una chica excelente, si quisiera podría estar con alguien que se acuerde de la fecha de su cumpleaños, al menos.

Tocó la puerta, sacando una mano de los bolsillos y esperó con una parsimonia no propia de él.

—Ya va—. Era la voz de Naminé desde adentro—. ¿Sora?

—El mismo—dijo con simpatía mientras Naminé abría la puerta y depositaba un suave beso sobre sus labios—. ¿Estabas en algo?

—Uhm, no ahora—. Naminé le sonrió y salió afuera con él, tomándolo de la mano—. No te esperaba tan temprano; normalmente estás durmiendo a estas horas—. Sora infló una mejilla; parecía ser predecible para medio mundo.

—Todos me dicen lo mismo—. Suspiró y se paso una mano por los cabellos—. ¿Quieres hacer algo?

—Claro, ¿pasó algo? Estás medio… tranquilo.

A Sora le molestaba que, a veces, Naminé pareciera saber todo de él. Inclusive cuando no decía nada. Más le meneó la cabeza en significado negativo; no sabía que lo traía tan distraído y apático, pero Sora también se sentía distinto. Probablemente todo lo que significaba que su hermano se fuera le estaba inquietando de alguna forma. Tal vez se muera de antes de llegar al día treinta.

—Nah, no pasa nada—. La tranquilizó y enlazó sus dedos con los de ella—. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

Naminé le sonrió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El aire de verano era agobiante para alguien que quería usar la patineta. Roxas se retiró el sudor de la frente y se retiró de la rampa con dicha patineta debajo de su brazo. Olette y Hayner sonrieron con su porción de helado de sal marina; mientras Axel se había excusado para ir a trabajar. Era una tarde agradable, además de una de las últimas. El atardecer en Villa Crepúsculo era cautivador cuando el sol se ponía en el horizonte. Roxas sabía bien que la torre del reloj y eso sería lo que más añoraría. Aparte de su hermano y amigos; aún tenía que avisar de alguien que se iba con él. Roxas suspiró se acomodaba para ver la puesta del sol. Sus amigos hablaban de cosas a las que no les prestó atención. Estaba muy inmerso en sus pensamientos como para visualizar otra cosa. Sus sentimientos estaban tan dentro de él que nadie se había dado cuenta al momento, ni siquiera una minúscula desconfianza.

Axel tomaba el ticket de micro con él; mudándose y dejando todo tras sus espaldas por él. Si se había sincerado con alguien en todo el tiempo que él sabía de su amor por Sora, ese había sido Axel. El muchacho no se escandalizó, contrario a ello, le había dado unas palmadas en la espalda y no habló del tema. El tiempo lo había hecho ceder y, hoy en día, estaba en pareja con Axel. Y aunque no pudiera sentirse enamorado… sí le quería y tenía en consideración para sus planes futuros. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Roxas había llegado a la conclusión que estaba siendo egoísta. Lo tenía en mente desde el momento en que Axel se había acercado a él con más intenciones que una simple amistad. Se lo había aclarado. Quizá nunca llegara a enamorarse de Axel después de todo. Estar enamorado de tu gemelo era una ponzoña que iba a terminar matándolo.

No obstante, no podía tener en cuenta a nadie más. Olette rió a su lado, golpeándole el brazo con suavidad, Pence recién estaba llegando. Roxas sonrió; no era momento de pensar en situaciones blancas y negras, sino de tener en cuenta a la gente que lo rodeaba. En menos de treinta días ya estaría en un autobús camino a Ciudad del Paso. Ahí sería un lugareño desconocido, podría empezar de cero, y olvidar sus sentimientos por Sora. Claro, ese era el plan de entrada. Además de darle espacio al castaño para no depender tanto de él. El problema con la relación que ambos mantenían era cuanto dependían el uno del otro. Uno en cuanto a la parte social, el otro por la parte de estudios. Era gemelos y tan distintos; Sora y él terminaron complementándose. Y con el pasar de los años, estas carencias que suplía el otro se habían hecho fundamentales. Era dar y recibir, así como tenía su parte blanca y negra.

— ¡Qué joda que te vayas en unos días, Roxas!—. Hayner fue el primero en alzar la voz, seguido de Olette que sonrió.

—Al menos él sabe que va a ser a futuro—. A Roxas le pareció estar oyendo una discusión de pareja; era un claro reproche en la primera que salía el tema—. No olvides traer recuerdos cuando vengas de vacaciones.

—Claro, hombre, no pises Villa Crepúsculo sin ellos—. Hayner sonrió de lado al decir esto último. Él soltó una carcajada ante el comentario.

—No, no lo haré—dijo en una promesa, una promesa que caía en el vacío. Roxas dudaba volver a esta parte en mucho tiempo, pero sus amigos proyectaban ya las próximas—. No es como si me fuera a evaporar, tampoco—. Aunque fuese su intención.

—Ah, cierto, igual tenemos la fiesta de despedida—. Olette habló distraída; comentando detalles de la fiesta que había estado hablando con Kairi.

Cómo Sora era horrible a la hora de organizar, Roxas sabía que le pediría ayuda a Kairi y a Naminé. Roxas suspiró mientras sentía el helado derretirse en su mano. Esta semana sería difícil en más de un sentido. Añoraría tanto todo esto: sus amigos, su casa, los sitios donde solía estar solo al momento de aclarar sus pensamientos y, por sobre toda las cosas, a su hermano que era ignorante en cuanto al infierno que estaba viviendo.

**.**

.

.

Cinco minutos más; parecía ser que siempre le pedía Naminé; que bien no parecían nada, pero para Sora resultaban agotadores. A veces la culpa se extendía hasta la punta y le obligaba a aceptar sin renegar. El castaño suspiró, la muchacha estaba acurrucada en su lado de la cama, desnuda y con el rostro oculto en su pecho. Miró la hora y se sorprendió ver cuán despacio pasaba la misma. Estaba aburrido e inquieto, mirando de un extremo a otro de la habitación y procurando no hacer ruido alguno. Naminé era preciosa, ciertamente, por dónde sea que la mirara Sora. Tenía una belleza etérea, frágil y elegancia no propia de una chica de su edad. ¿Tal vez Naminé era demasiado para él? Sora ya lo había pensado con anterioridad; es decir: Kairi también era una joven preciosa, pero no tan delicada ni frágil como le parecía Naminé exteriormente.

Él era el equivocado de los dos, Sora tenía plena consciencia de ello. Era normal que siempre se quisiera estar cinco minutos más con tu pareja; mientras que Naminé se entregaba a él, de eso no tenía dudas. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, Sora no era muy bueno a la hora de romper los corazones de las personas. Menos de alguien que conocía hacía tanto tiempo como Naminé. En estos momentos sólo pasó por su cabeza Kairi; pero no creía que pudiera atenderlo. La muchacha estaba en pleno curso; el segundo era Riku. Pero él era demasiado crudo para decir algunas cosas, sin contar su poco tacto a la hora de armar lo que tendría que decirle a Naminé. El castaño suspiró hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada. No tenía muchos de confianza a quién recurrir. Sólo tenía a ellos dos y a su hermano, pero Roxas debía estar ocupado con Axel haciendo cosas que no quería imaginar.

El castaño pensó en que su gemelo era un ingrato; se sintió enojado y tenía la certeza que su humor del día se lo debía a él. Tenía tan poco tiempo con él, y sin embargo parecía importarle poco. Por una centésima de segundo, Sora experimento un revoltijo en el estómago. No soportaba a Axel. Eso ya lo sabía desde hace algún tiempo, desde que le había visto la cara para ser preciso. Axel no le convenía a Roxas. Es decir… se había criado en las calles, conocía a la perfección la miseria humana, además de no aspirar a estudiante, sino a conformarse con un empleo de medio tiempo que apenas alcanzaba para abastecerse él. Definitivamente no era un buen partido para Roxas. Y sin embargo, la humildad y el cariño que le tenía a su hermano eran más que suficientes para que él lo haya aceptado. Aunque a regañadientes. Se frustró de pronto, la bipolaridad de sus sentimientos hacia Axel eran totalmente ridículos. No sabía con exactitud que no le gustaba de él y eso le estaba poniendo de mal humor.

Habiendo pasados más de cinco minutos, Sora miró de reojo a Naminé, sonrió con lástima. Quizá de ella, o de sí mismo. Y se levantó con cuidado, caminando automáticamente hasta sus ropas y vistiéndose con cautela. Ahora sabía con seguridad que nunca podría enamorarse de Naminé, el tiempo no lo haría, ni él tenía voluntad para obligarse a hacerlo. No era un romántico, tampoco leía filosofía, pero la convicción que esas cosas llegaban por sí solas era un hecho. Salió de la casa y se sentó en la vereda. Estaba despeinado y su aspecto lucía terrible en general; empezó a buscar en su agenda algún número a quién llamar. No tenía ganas de caminar hasta casa solo, eso sólo podría traer pensamientos más infelices. Así que, al final, se quedó con única persona que podía atenderlo y aconsejarle; le importaba poco si interrumpía algo. Los hermanos tenían que tener prioridad.

—Hey, Roxas—. Respiró hondo—. Necesito que me vengas a buscar, ¿estás ocupado?—preguntó, aunque a él le importase poco, no significaba que Roxas estaría disponible.

—_No; justo acabamos de bajar de la torre—._ Eso significaba que Axel no estaba con él; se alegró—. _¿Dónde estás?_

—Afuera de la casa de Naminé—. Esto era patético, pensó al tiempo de pasarse una mano por los cabellos, nervioso e inquieto.

— _¿Pasó algo?—_. Era evidente que iba a preguntar, Sora negó con la cabeza, no sabía exactamente por dónde empezar, pero estaban pasando muchas cosas con las que nunca antes había tenido que lidiar.

—Después hablamos, entonces, ¿vienes a buscarme?

— _En cinco minutos estoy ahí._

Era increíble cuanto podía pasar en cinco minutos de vida. Sora se quedó en el lugar, acomodado, viendo los edificios de enfrente con la mente en blanco.

Roxas no dudó un segundo en acudir al llamado de Sora. No lo había escuchado muy bien, al menos no como el usual él; había algo que no se veía en su lugar. Le tranquilizó el estar lejos de sus amigos cuando el castaño lo llamó. Esa simple llamada había logrado en él una simple sonrisa. "Estúpido"; se recriminaba conforme caminaba. Sora y él eran hermanos, hombres, todos los prejuicios que pudieran caer en su espalda. Casi podía sentir el amor de él como ponzoña, un veneno lo suficientemente potente para terminar con los dos. Respiró hondo, y cerró sus ojos. ¿Cómo serían las cosas si ellos no fueran gemelos? ¿Cómo sería si la sangre que tenían no la compartieran? Esas preguntas sin respuestas se quedaban vagando en su cabeza y luego desaparecían como si de un suspiro se tratase. La realidad era muy distinta de los sueños. Y los sueños eran tan lejanos que apenas alcanzarlos se evaporaban entre sus dedos como tinta. A excepción que Roxas se había quedado ya sin tinta para escribir su historia.

Reescribirla ya estaba lejos de su alcance. Los sueños, sus sueños, se estrellaban en el suelo como vidrios rotos y podía imaginar la piel abrirse ante el acto pecaminoso de imaginarse a su hermano bajo su cuerpo, sudando, gimiendo y pidiendo más de él. Oh, sí lo había soñado. Casi tanteado con sus trémulos dedos y pedir la oportunidad de una segunda vida; dónde los caminos e historias de ambos fueran tan distintas a la realidad. Y, al despertar, las lágrimas siempre empañaban su rostro. Llegaban a sus labios y entraban como puñales dentro de su alma. Era un dolor tan inexplicable. Las noches parecían tóxicas cuando escuchaba la respiración de su hermano durmiendo en la cama de al lado, murmurando incoherencias en sus sueños, sonriendo infantilmente en algunos. Debía admitir que, de más adolescente, había considerado la posibilidad de hablarlo con él. Con el corazón encerrado en su puño y dejando entrever toda su alma a través de esos pozos azulinos. Pobre iluso. Ahora, de joven adulto, entendía bien lo que podría significar el hablarlo en voz alta; o susurrarlo al viento. Roxas tenía la impresión de que… al hablarlo los sueños podrían bien volverse pesadillas.

Y la realidad ya era demasiado cruda por sí sola. La calle se terminaba, a la esquina ya estaba la casa de Naminé. Era curioso cómo podía verlo y ser inexpresivo, ocultando todo esto en su interior. En varias ocasiones ya había estado mirándolo desde su cama, u observándolo mientras sonreía con sus amigos más íntimos. Todo estaba mal, y se sentía bien. En su mente cínica y morbosa todo lo que estaba viviendo terminaba con la ilusión del amor correspondido. Sin lugar a dudas, Sora jamás podría verlo con los mismos ojos que lo veía él. Y no estaba planeando que tampoco se cruzara esa línea. Tenía esperanzas que, al irse, todos esos sentimientos quedaran enterrados. Empezar de cero. Y fabricar un poco de tinta para terminar de escribir su historia; una sana y con todo un futuro por delante. No podía hacerle eso a su gemelo. Su semblante se ensombreció a la hora de llegar a destino. Sora miraba el cielo con el entrecejo fruncido y una mueca infantil. Sonrió ante esto. Y aunque el camino fuera difícil tenía esperanzas en lograrlo y poder vivir como cualquier persona normal.

— ¿Te hice esperar mucho?—dijo, acercándose y sentándose a su lado—. Tuve que venir caminando, ¿estás bien, Sora?—. Preguntó al momento de tocarle el hombro y obligarlo a prestarle atención. El castaño frunció más el ceño.

—Creo que quiero terminar con Naminé. No estoy enamorado de ella, sabes—. El remordimiento que sintió Roxas al escuchar esa declaración le hizo un hueco en el estómago. Estaba feliz con ello y se odiaba. A continuación sintió la frente de Sora apoyarse en el hueco de su hombro y cuello. El muchacho respiró hondo y continuó: —Me siento mal por ella, Rox.

—Sora, estás cosas pasan. No es tu culpa.

El castaño asintió, sin moverse del lugar. A Roxas le tembló el pulso a la hora de contenerlo en sus brazos y miró el cielo. Si existía algún Dios esperaba que este salvara a su hermano del juego morboso que sacudía su cuerpo a la hora de abrazarlo. Su mente repitió una y otra vez: "No es real, no es real".

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de KH me pertenece, son propiedad de Square Enix y Disney.

**A/N: **Antes que nada quisiera que leyeran mi profile, ahí esta todo detallado en cuanto al futuro de este fic y el otro que tengo en proceso.  
Espero que les haya gustado esta parte, y no se olviden comentar si les gustó, o no, por qué no les gustó. Etc.

Saludos!


	2. 2

**2**

El castaño podía sentirlo, con sólo estar en brazos de su gemelo le bastaba para saber que todo pronto estaría bien. Era una sensación cálida. Quemaba la boca de su estómago con ansias, lo devoraba por dentro; más no lo perturbaba. Por el contrario, Roxas siempre tenía ese efecto en él, desde que tenía noción de tiempo y espacio. Para Sora, su gemelo representaba la calma que él no tenía. Y probablemente nunca adquiriría tampoco. En todo caso, mientras él estuviera en ese espacio, no la quería. Sonrió con una carcajada torpe al separarse y le palmeó el hombro en un gesto amistoso. Si bien era su hermano, Roxas también era su mejor amigo. Era algo que sabía después de toda una vida. A veces era malo depender tanto el uno del otro, porque sabía que él también buscaba ciertos aspectos de los que carecía en su persona. Pero bien… a la fecha aún no estaban obligados a cortar el cordón, o el fuerte lazo que los mantenía unidos.

Una cosa que había estado notando con el paso de los días, era la distancia que ponía Roxas entre ellos. A veces le molestaba, sobre todo cuando se trataba de salir con Axel. Él ya había dado su conformidad con el tema de su sexualidad, aunque al principio le había costado horrores digerir el hecho que tenía un hermano gay. Es decir, a nadie de buenas a primeras le caía bien, ¿verdad? Quería a su hermano y con los días había terminado de aceptarlo. Sin embargo, Roxas no parecía muy cómodo con la idea de tenerlo rondando cuando estaba con su novio. Bárbaro, no le caía Axel. Si pudiera elegir lo tendría a cien kilómetros de distancia de su hermano. Y a veces no entendía bien el porqué, pero ahí estaba ese sentimiento una y otra vez, punzante, amenazante. Su cabeza terminaba en cualquier lado y su semblante se ponía sombrío con eso. Bien, quizá ya había llegado al punto de querer monopolizarlo, pero era demasiado. Pronto Roxas estaría tan lejos de su alcance. O de su vida cotidiana, que esto que estaba molestándolo se iría con él.

—Deberíamos volver a casa, mamá ya debe estar preparando la cena—dijo su hermano al levantarse de la vereda. El estómago de Sora rugió sonoramente y segundos después se terminó ruborizando.

—Ahora que lo mencionas no he comido nada desde el mediodía—. Claro, había estado preocupado por tantas cosas que su estómago sufría las consecuencias de tener dos tostadas desde la mañana. Naminé le había ofrecido almorzar, pero para aquella hora él tenía el estómago cerrado— ¡Rayos, no puedo creer que se me hubiera olvidado!

—Aa; creo más que te olvidaste a que se te haya cerrado el estómago—. Roxas sonrió presumido, empezando a caminar, seguido por él que contenía la rabia ante las acusaciones en contra de su persona—. Broma, broma—. Sora le golpeó el hombro.

—¡Hey! Incluso a personas como yo se les cierra el estómago.

Llegaron a casa entre discusiones y risas, y fue entonces cuando Sora se dio cuenta de cuánto añoraría a su hermano cuando no estuviera.

Al llegar la noche un baño le había sentado de maravilla, sus cabellos parecían de lo más opacos cuando se había visto en el espejo. Además de tener el rostro pálido de las pocas horas de sueño de la noche anterior. Estaba muerto. Cenó con su familia, dejando la toalla caer en sus hombros; Leon siempre resultaba tan inexpresivo. Aunque tuvo algún que otro comentario sarcástico en lo que refería a su futuro. El castaño siempre terminaba en una absurda pelea con su padre; pelea que resolvían en la misma cena. Sora sabía que no podía ser listo, y que sus impulsos la manejaban casi todo su temperamento. Al subir a su habitación escuchó los suspiros de Roxas a su lado, seguramente estaba cansado.

Caminó en puntas de pie hasta llegar al borde de su cama, se sentó tratando de vislumbrar el rostro de su hermano con la poca luz que ofrecía la luna que apenas se colaba por la ventana. Roxas podría haber tenido una novia muy bonita si hubiese querido, inclusive Naminé resultaba ser mejor candidata para Roxas de lo que era para él. Sus ojos se perdieron en las suaves mejillas y admiró cómo, después de haber dado vueltas en la cama, tenía el cabello en picos dorados perfectamente. Roxas era un muchacho atractivo, tenía un aura más madura y fuerte de lo que él tendría jamás. Sora ignoraba cuan fuerte era por dentro. Terminó susurrando, sentando en su cama y con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

—Hey, Rox, ¿estás despierto?—dijo en un susurro antes de acercarse y al no obtener respuesta en los siguientes segundos se acostó con su cama.

—… Ahora sí, ¿qué pasa, Sora?

—¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy?—. Hacía tiempo que no dormían en la misma cama, Sora lo consideraba de poco hombre. Pero por ahora tenía esa necesidad incoherente de despertar a su lado. Roxas tardó un poco en contestar, más bien parecía pálido y sus ojos desorbitados. Fue lo poco que el castaño pudo ver con la tenue luz.

—Claro…—. Sora no notó el tono dubitativo de su voz, tampoco el nerviosismo o infierno que estaba viviendo su hermano desde el momento en que su pie descalzo rozó el otro—. ¿Y esto… a qué se debe? Creí que no estabas de acuerdo.

—Es culpa del frío—. La primer excusa que vino a su mente; no sabía el porqué de la necesidad pero el sentimiento estaba ahí—. Hasta mañana—. Le dio la espalda y escuchó que Roxas estaba haciendo lo mismo. Sora no mintió en cuanto a tener frío, sólo que no era el mismo al que hacía referencia Roxas.

Esa noche, cuando la luz de la luna llegaba a su fin, Sora se acomodó en los brazos de su hermano, siendo ignorante en ello. Roxas sabía, estaba despierto mirándolo. Parecía un sueño lleno de matices.

**.**

**.**

Hay cada momento que la mente parece querer que el cuerpo recuerde. Dos noches antes, Sora se había acurrucado junto a su cuerpo, cruzado su brazo y hablado en sueños en su oído. Sabía bien que el castaño lo hacía con la inocencia típica de un hermano. Es decir; Sora era completamente ignorante en cuanto a todo lo que le hizo sentir esa noche. Si cerraba sus ojos casi podía verlo, rozarlo. A Roxas se le subió el sabor amargo del vómito al sentirse tan enfermo. El cielo y el infierno parecían tironear de sus brazos; aunque bien él sabía cual era su destino. Enamorarte de tu gemelo, buen chiste. Las puertas del cielo ya estaban cerradas para él, desde el momento en que sus ojos quisieron ver más allá de lo que era la sangre, su misma sangre corriendo por el cuerpo de Sora. Ya estaba tocando fondo, estaba desquiciándose. La realidad era ya algo difícil de vivir. Estar pendiente del día a día, y sus emociones que parecían naufragar sin sentido. Lo que había hecho esa noche era inexplicable, una sensación que nunca desaparecería. Y Roxas iba a ahuecar en algún lugar de su cabeza esos sentimientos.

Se sentía hablando de la caja de Pandora. Aunque esa caja, en la mitología, sí había sido abierta. Ese miedo insipiente volvía punzante, quizá algún día pasara eso con él. Todos sus sentimientos saldrían de forma atropellada y podrían llevarlo a locuras que ni en sus sueños más pecaminosos eran posibles. Temía por Sora, temía por él. Por eso había intentado estar con Axel, aunque de alguna forma sentía estar usándolo. Era domingo a la tarde cuando lo había telefoneado. Por supuesto, Roxas no encontró el valor para decirle no. Aunque tuviera la cabeza en muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Su madre lo había ayudado a armar parte del equipaje, esperaba que entrara toda su ropa y dejar salir esas sensaciones que nunca desaparecen; rayos, que se quedaran en esta ciudad y no viajaran con él, y Axel, a cuestas. ¿Y si pasaba el tiempo y no se olvidaba? Cabía la posibilidad de destrozar a su novio en el proceso, y Roxas no quería lastimarlo, aunque él ya supiera la verdad se había conformado a tener una porción de él. Tuvo lástima de sí mismo, y lástima de Axel. Probablemente fuera una relación que estaba destinada al fracaso.

—Cuando tienes un novio tan apuesto como yo, no deberías distraerte, Roxas. ¿Lo memorizas?—. Estaban dentro de una cafetería, en una de las mesas de afuera. Roxas aún no probaba bocado alguno de los tostados de jamón y queso y parecía estar lejos de sintonía. Sintió los ojos de Axel fijos en él.

—Lo siento—. Hizo una línea que podría hacer semejanza a una sonrisa—. Voy a extrañar un poco Villa Crepúsculo, y a mi amigos…

—Y a Sora, lo sé, lo sé—. Axel hizo una mueca, mirando el suelo. Al final todas sus conversaciones terminaban en su hermano y Roxas se estaba cansando. Era demasiada la presión como para que, encima, su propio novio se lo recuerde constantemente.

—Mira, Axel, Sora es mi hermano… es normal extrañarlo. Así que no lo menciones cuando estamos juntos—. Estaba a un paso de levantarse cuando Axel lo jaló de la manga de la remera y lo obligó a sentarse de pronto en la silla. Roxas suspiró—. Es medio frustrante cuando lo mencionas de esa forma.

—Tal vez necesitemos relajarnos, Roxas, con todo esto del viaje.

Axel siguió hablando de sus planes, de su futuro juntos mientras los rayos del sol calcinaban las calles. Roxas cerró sus ojos pesadamente y dejó caer sus hombros en la silla. Tenía la impresión que nada iba a desaparecer. Todo iba a seguir igual hasta que cruzaran el océano. El recuerdo de Sora iba a seguirlo inclusive desde el otro lado del pacífico. Miles de inseguridades como esta, e inclusive parecidas, se amontonaban en su pecho y su corazón latió con fuerza. Probablemente todo sería inútil, pero… valía la pena intentarlo. Si no funcionaba siempre podían volver a casa y seguir con el peso sobre su alma. No era como si tuviera algún lugar a dónde volver, ya la vergüenza de ver a sus padres a los ojos o dormir en la misma habitación de Sora. Menos de treinta para intentar olvidar.

Eran ya pasadas las cinco cuando Sora se dignó a salir de la casa; normalmente hubiera perdido el tiempo con Riku y Kairi en el centro comercial. Pero no estaba de ánimos, desde hacía días su hermano no estaba en su casa y sus conclusiones (debido a ello) iban de mal en peor. Seguramente estaría despidiéndose de Axel los próximos días también, y su imaginación no quería llegar a más de los límites.

Su humor había empeorado también, Aerith se había dado cuenta de ello y se había acercado a él una noche mientras trataba de dormir; cosa que también le parecía imposible y sus derrames rendían cuenta de ello. ¿Cuánto le quedaba de tiempo a su hermano en Villa Crepúsculo? Menos de dos semanas, y ¿Cuántas veces había visto su rostro las otras dos? Una hora y media por día como mucho. Quizá estaba siendo egoísta, pero no era algo que pudiera evitar tampoco. Así cómo tampoco había no podido hablar con Naminé las tardes que se pasaba frente a la consola jugando Street Fighter solo. Toda su persona parecía evocada a Roxas, para bien o para mal. Para insultarlo o extrañarlo. Cuando ya se había cansado de esa incertidumbre, es decir en estos momentos, se había rendido a su pesadumbre y telefoneado a Kairi.

Quién a su vez telefoneó a su novio, Riku, su mejor amigo desde primaria. Por lo tanto ahora tendría que dejar salir todo a sus dos amigos incondicionales. No sabía que conjeturas sacarían después de oírlo, y tenía cierto miedo de imaginarlas. No sabía el porqué exactamente, pero había un temor bien en su interior que le mandaba escalofríos a su cuerpo. Algo en toda la situación no encajaba en todas sus piezas; y eso se revolvía alrededor de su hermano. Sora tragó saliva cuando, al acercarse, pudo visualizar a Kairi y a Riku sentados en la mitad de la plazoleta riendo. Sora mismo rio un poco, ojala su relación con Naminé hubiese resultado la mitad de lo que era la de ellos. Pero no. Ni la relación que tenía con su novia, ni la que tenía con su hermano parecía ir por las mismas sendas. Probablemente el problema era él. Saludó a Riku chocando su mano con la suya y a la muchacha con un beso en la mejilla.

—Aún no puedo creer que sigas vivo, Sora—. Riku le sonrió de manera afable, recostando su mano en su rodilla—. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

—Gusto de verte a ti también—. Espetó con sarcasmo; la confianza que mantenían era la suficiente para no crear malicia en el ambiente. Kairi sonrió tapándose la boca—. Hey, Kairi.

— ¿Vas a contarnos el porqué de tu pereza para salir, verdad?—. Kairi le recriminó, frunciendo el entrecejo y mirándolo fijamente.

Sora tomó aire, sentándose en los pastos y mirando de un lado a otro. En la próxima hora trató de repetir todos los sucesos que hacían mella en sus pensamientos y, antes de darse cuenta, todo había terminado. Mencionó el poco futuro que se veía con Naminé, la presión que estaba sintiendo de sus padres hacia él y… Axel. A la hora de mencionar al este último, el castaño sacó todo. Cada cosa que le disgustaba; hasta que no hubo nada más que decir respiró y sonrió. Sora sintió que todo el peso de sus hombros había disminuido e instintivamente se relajó considerablemente. Sin embargó notó que sus amigos intercambiaban miradas preocupadas que terminaban en su rostro. El castaño alzó una ceja en dirección a ellos y esperó que dijeran algo, cualquier cosa. La primera en mover los labios fue Kairi qué, después de bajar la mirada, se dirigió a Riku.

—Riku, ¿crees que puedas traer algo para tomar?—. Al principio este no había entendido el mensaje, pero después de parpadear se levantó e hizo un gesto de disgusto.

—Bien, pero no se quejen si no les gusta lo que traigo—. El muchacho sonrió de lado antes de sentir que su novia le pegaba en el hombro. Sora lanzó una carcajada. Una vez solos, Kairi mordió su labio inferior, suspiró y unió sus manos.

—Sora, ¿has pensado la posibilidad de estar enamorado de Roxas?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sora puso los ojos en blanco y su corazón se olvidó de un latido; Kairi había abordado un plano delicado. Había dicho algo que no debería, lo había trastornado. Sabía que esas palabras se repetirían en su cabeza por el resto de la tarde.

Estaba lloviendo afuera, y el frío era bastante crudo.

Mientras, en casa, Roxas se encontró a si mismo hurgando entre viejos álbumes en el ático y sonriendo con melancolía.

Leon, al igual que Aerith, eran veinte años más jóvenes por aquel entonces. Y Sora y él veinte años más jóvenes también. Era increíble cuanto pasaba el tiempo y esos delantales de jardín de niños ya no cabían en sus cuerpos adultos. Esas épocas, cuando se era ignorante a muchas cosas, problemas, eran lo que Roxas más atesoraba; cuando la etapa adolescente lo había golpeado todo se había oscurecido tanto. En las fotos se veían ellos dos, y tal cual recordaba, él siempre se veía a la sombra de Sora. No era de extrañarse. A él nunca se le habían dado muy bien las relaciones, sobre todo si estas involucraban chicos de su edad. No era cuestión de timidez, más bien se había tratado de espacio personal. No era tampoco que le disgustara el movimiento de gente a su alrededor, sino que no estaba dispuesto a cederlo con nadie. Inclusive a su hermano, claro que el castaño no era de esas personas que aceptaran un no por respuesta. Más bien insistía, insistía hasta que uno terminaba cediendo.

Los años que le siguieron fueron terribles; quizá por eso el deseo de volver en el tiempo le resultaba apremiante. Agradecía que el castaño fuese ignorante en cuanto a esa parte de su persona, pero tampoco sabía cuánto más iba a poder contenerse. Roxas cerró el álbum y se acurrucó en un rincón. En los últimos días había pasado su tiempo libre en el ático; su celular apagado en algún lugar de la habitación y su madre subiendo de vez en cuando para traerle alguna que otra taza de chocolate con galletitas. Todo esto de estar por abandonar el nido y encontrarse en algún solo, con Axel, le asustaba un poco. Claro que ya era un adulto, pero sentirse solo no era un sentimiento muy agradable. Estaba empezando a dudar, sólo un poco, de esa decisión abrupta pero a dos días no podía echarse para atrás. No podía simplemente tirar por la ventana una de las pocas alternativas, si es que había otra, de olvidar a Sora y ser un muchacho normal. Sin embargo, muchas veces se encontró soñando despierto y las barreras que lo separaban ya no existían. Si todo fuese distinto, si fuese otra historia, se confesaría aún con temor al rechazo. Pero su historia no era un cuento de hadas y dudaba que el final feliz existiera para él.

Ni cubriendo su rostro entre sus manos podría ocultar la decepción hacia su persona. Para Roxas todo esto no era más que una falla del sentido común, el sentido común no parecía querer aparecer de un momento a otro. Y no sólo el sentido común, sino su consciencia. Porque lo estaba deseando, tanto… que a veces las lágrimas de impotencia no demoraban en salir y apretar su ya maltratado corazón. ¿Quién pensaría que fuera tan débil? Si se tratara de Sora probablemente todo sería distinto, el muchacho no dudaba ni un segundo en llevarse el mundo puesto si hacía falta. Mientras Roxas pensaba en esto, dos gruesas y solitarias lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y bordeaban sus labios. Golpeó una pared y se hizo un bollo en el suelo. Sabía que irse era la decisión correcta, más eso no implicaba que quisiera. Había una gran diferencia entre una y otra. Oyó, desde arriba, un portazo y pasos rápidos por las escaleras. Parpadeó y se refregó las lágrimas con la manga de la remera antes de asomar su rostro por la puerta. Cuando un segundo portazo se escuchó supo que venía de su habitación, y la de Sora. Era evidente que algo había pasado. Aunque no podría adivinar el qué; generalmente se comportaba de esa forma cuando estaba molesto… o triste. Bajó la escaleras procurando que no se notara rastro alguno del llanto reciente y golpeó la puerta. Antes de entrar.

Sora tenía el entrecejo fruncido, estaba sentado en la cama y la pelota de goma iba de la pared a sus manos y así constantemente.

—Al fin te dignas a aparecer, huh—. El castaño fue el primero en hablar, mirándolo de reojo y sin cambiar la expresión. Roxas tuvo la sensación que la culpa de su humor era él.

—Tuve algunas cosas que arreglar algunas cosas; los pasajes y comunicarme con Cloud—. Roxas sonrió de costado mientras se sentaba en la cama de frente.

— ¿Axel también habló con Cloud?—. Ahora la pelota iba con más rapidez contra la pared. Roxas pestañó; el castaño parecía demasiado molesto y su tono no era el más agradable—. ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que ibas con él, Roxas?

—No creí que fuera importante—dijo simplemente. El ambiente parecía tener una atmosfera más cargada de lo habitual. La relación tensa que habían que mantenían en los últimos días era cada vez más incómoda—. ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—No soy estúpido, y tampoco es como si me importara—. Sora se puso de pie, la pelota olvidada en el suelo y tomó su campera—. Haz lo que mierda quieras, ¡no me importa!—. Con eso estrelló la puerta al salir. Roxas se quedó perplejo ante esto último. Sabía que la relación de Sora y Axel no era la más agradable por parte de los dos; no obstante tampoco era cómo si el castaño tuviera que reaccionar así.

Roxas agradeció que sus padres no estuvieran en casa para escuchar el alboroto y así no tener que dar explicaciones de algo que no entendía. Tomó su chaqueta también y no dudó en salir tras su hermano.

— _¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, Kairi?—. Se echó para atrás ante tal declaración, sintiéndose perturbado—. Roxas es mi hermano, por si no sabes. Además que no soy gay—. Terminó casi escandalizado. Su amiga suspiró, jugando con un mechón de cabello castaño que caía en su rostro. _

—_Es lo que me vino a la cabeza—. Admitió, cruzando sus piernas y mirándolo preocupada—. No es cómo si me fuera a meter en tu vida, pasa que la forma de hablar de Roxas es… _

— _¡No hablé de Roxas, sino de Axel!—. Estalló, poniéndose de pie abruptamente. Chocando con Riku que caminaba atrás de él—. Además no hay motivos para hablar de eso. Roxas está por irse—. Intentó cambiar el tema, Riku sonrió mientras tendía a Kairi una lata de gaseosa. _

—_Aa. Igual no es cómo si se fuera solo—. Acomodó su largo cabello—. Axel va con él. _

_Fue entonces cuando los ojos se salieron de sus órbitas y todo tuvo sentido. El motivo porque su hermano lo evitaba seguramente era porque no quería decirle que iba con Axel. No, corrección, que se mudaba con Axel a Midgar. Apretó sus mandíbulas antes de echarse a correr y escuchar que Kairi le gritaba. _

— _¡Sora, cualquier cosa que necesites sólo ven a hablarme!_

Golpeó un foco de luz mientras caminaba a paso acelerado por la avenida. ¿Qué había sido eso? Cómo si realmente pudiera estar enamorado de su hermano. Era una locura. No era posible; era un pensamiento vedado. Además que nunca había sentido algún tipo de deseo hacia él; siendo la persona pasional que era hubiese sido normal tener algún tipo de sueño, o señal que se sintiera atraído a su hermano de alguna manera. Cubrió su cabello con la gorra de la campera y maldijo la lluvia que caía torrencialmente. A pesar de la negación, tenía que admitir que tampoco sabía que rayos le estaba pasando. Últimamente ni él se aguantaba a sí mismo, y su estado de ánimo cambiaba a cómo se levantaba. Como si fuera ciclotímico y cada uno de ellos se movía alrededor de Roxas. Pero, creía, que se debía a cuanto habían cambiado ellos mismos. Su relación. Todo. Años atrás Sora sentía a Roxas como alguien a quien cuidar, claro que la personalidad de este ayudaba mucho a hacerle sentir el héroe de los dos. Roxas era muy introvertido y las relaciones nunca se le habían dado bien. Por eso mismo él era el único que podía acercarse, usurpar el espacio personal que su hermano imponía y llevarlo a hacer cosas estúpidas.

Como tirarle huevos a la vecina porque esta no les devolvía la pelota de fútbol. Cosas que, probablemente, su hermano no se habría imaginado hacer por aquel entonces. Ahora… Roxas tenía su grupo de amigos, tenía la suficiente personalidad para hacer lo que quería… y hasta novio. Sora se veía en un callejón sin salida. No sabía ya como tratarlo, ni estaba seguro de conocerlo lo suficiente para saber que lo lastimaba y que no. No estaba seguro de nada. Roxas lo había apartado de a poco de su vida y Sora se sentía excluido; eran dos personas desconocidas que convivían en un mismo ambiente. Dormían juntas y sólo los lazos de sangre los unían. No quedaba nada más entre ellos. Sus lágrimas se confundieron con las de la lluvia y su estado de ánimo tocó el suelo. Era la primera vez en su vida que no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía qué hacer y la presión se estaba sintiendo muy dentro suyo. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser como antes? Tan pronto como eso, se sintió colérico. Sabía que se había desahogado con Roxas momentos antes, pero los impulsos estaban manipulándolo como si fuera un títere.

— ¡Sora!—. El castaño se alteró cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano a su espalda. No quería que lo viera llorar como una criatura, y además seguía enojado con él por haber omitido el detalle de Axel. Así que siguió caminando, sólo que más lento. Si hablaba con él ahora probablemente no saldría nada bueno. Debía calmarse, pero era tan difícil cuando sus manos temblaban.

—No quiero hablar contigo ahora—dijo, quedamente, antes de sentir el jalón en la manga de su abrigo y que lo volteaban abruptamente. Roxas estaba frente a él, agitado y hecho un desastre gracias a la lluvia. Sora tragó saliva. Eran pocas las veces que su hermano se enojaba, generalmente era de temperamento sumiso. Ahora parecía lo contrario.

— ¡Qué demonios! ¿Te importaría decirme que mierda te pasa?—. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ojala supiera la respuesta. ¡Ojala tuviera una respuesta!

— ¿¡Qué más te da a ti! ¡No es de tu incumbencia!—. Iba a soltarse, pero Roxas lo sostenía con fuerza. Sora rogaba para sus adentros que lo dejara en paz. Sin embargo, cuando su gemelo lo encerró en sus brazos su corazón dio un vuelco.

—No quiero irme y terminar mal contigo, Sora. No te conté lo de Axel porque imaginé que reaccionarías así—. Pero el castaño estaba lejos de escucharlo. El callejón sin salida en el cual se encontraba lo tenía muy acorralado—. Lo siento, ¿bien?

Porque, mientras Roxas lo sostenía así en sus brazos, sentía que cada parte de su mundo estaba donde debería estar.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Square Enix y Nomura sensei.

**A/N: **Hasta aquí el capítulo dos, creo que faltan dos y terminamos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no se olviden de comentar :'D Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review en el cap anterior.

Besotes!


	3. 3

**3**

Roxas quería que le mintieran; que esto también fuera parte de su realidad. Que Sora y él no tenían lazo alguno, y que las uniones de sangre nada importaban. Que todo era una mentira, producto de una fe que rompía en mil trozos su existencia. Pero no. Sin embargo no podía evitar el sentir un gozo profundo al sentir las hebras en picos, castañas, rozándole la nariz y trayéndole paz. En esos instantes nada más importaba. Salvo el sentimiento de suprimir las miserias de Sora entre sus brazos y tratar de calmarlo. A pesar que las intenciones eran ciertas, tampoco podía ocultar los motivos ocultos. Era una necesidad insaciable, no importaba si era poco lo que Sora pudiera darle. No importaba si las intenciones de su contraparte eran con todas las de la ley, Roxas podía conformarse con esos escasos retazos de cariño que recibía. Tal vez se estaba convirtiendo en un masoquista. Pero no podía evitarlo; bien sabía que su hermano nunca aceptaría más de él, así como tampoco él estaba dispuesto a ensuciar a Sora con sus pecaminosos sentimientos.

Algún día, quizá, todo se vería en el olvido. Algún día él podría empezar de cero, podría establecer una relación normal… podría ofrecerle contención cómo todo hermano haría. Había tantas cosas que quería dejar atrás, sobre todo sus sentimientos. Pero mientras estos estuvieran latentes y a flor de piel sería algo imposible. Su mente le jugaba sucio y lo mezclaba entre la fantasía y la realidad; lo dejaba seco. Con tantas cosas para dar, y sin embargo, quedaban guardadas tan profundo en su pecho. Era imposible dar algo que nunca sería recibido.

Terminó hundiendo su rostro en los cabellos de Sora, perdiéndose en la esencia del mismo y cerrando sus ojos. Sora tenía su misma estatura y complexión, por lo que nunca sufría de disconformidad al hacerlo. Sonrió un poco mientras la lluvia terminaba de empaparlo por completo. El castaño no decía, ni hacía nada, se había dejado abrazar y contener sin protesta alguna. Roxas suponía que debía estar incómodo. El castaño era bastante reacio cuando se trataba de afecto público entre hombres; sin embargo el que no dijera nada estaba haciéndole creer lo peor.

Sin embargo el silencio que existía entre ellos estaba lejos de ser incómodo, era más bien necesario. Seguramente Sora seguía molesto y se sentía cohibido cómo para hacerlo, y él por su parte ya no tenía más que decir. A continuación Roxas se separó un poco para poder enfocar el rostro, sin mucho éxito aunque podía ver el rostro sonrojado y el entrecejo fruncido, sonrió ante ello y le pasó una mano por la cabeza.

— ¡No soy un cachorro, sabes!—. Sora le apartó la mano de una ligera cachetada y se acomodo el cabello antes de seguir caminando—. No tengo ganas de ir a casa aún.

—A mí me pareció hace un rato—. Sí, Sora era como un cachorro, sólo que con el temperamento de un gato. No obstante se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno y le siguió los pasos—. Yo diría que vayamos a casa, mamá y papá se llevaran un susto de muerte si no estamos.

—Ya puedo imaginarme la cara de Leon, sería una cosa así—. Gesticuló con expresiones antes de reír a pulmón suelto—. Y sí, no tengo muchas ganas de que me regañen.

Sería genial poder caminar así; como si nada pasara y una relación simple como aquella. Roxas pensaba que algún día sería capaz de mirar a Sora y verlo como un hermano. Más allá de las inseguridades, de la torpeza y todo lo que estaba escondiendo… realmente era un deseo que podía cumplir si hacía lo necesario. Si se reprimía como ahora, no sabía que pasaría el día que estallase y todo se fuese al demonio. La lluvia, esa noche, cayó más fuerte.

Cuando todo llegaba a su fin, simplemente llegaba antes que uno se dé cuenta. Esto pensó Sora cuando veía desde el rincón del marco de la puerta a su hermano preparando las últimas prendas limpias que Aerith le había dejado al borde de la cama. El castaño suspiró apretando sus labios; Roxas no se había dado cuenta que lo estaba observando desde la mañana, sacando cosas de los cajones del placar y cómoda, para ponerla en el amplio equipaje. Ese equipaje tendría todo lo de Roxas, menos las cosas que dejaba en Villa Crepúsculo, y las personas que dejaba. Para Sora ese equipaje representaba la dura realidad, pero parecía ahora querer golpearlo en pleno rostro con la fuerza de un tsunami. Su hermano tenía los auriculares del mp3 en sus oídos y sus ojos vagaban de punta a punta de la habitación, probablemente sea el motivo por el cual pasaba inadvertido.

Sora sonrió. Había esperado la oportunidad para hablar, el día anterior había resultado ser un desastre tratando de expresarse, y todo por culpa de Axel y la falta de confianza que su hermano le había demostrado, sin embargo… a horas de la salida de Roxas no quería seguir discutiendo.

Aún no sabía con exactitud qué decir, él era un desastre para este tipo de eventos. Despedidas, fechas de casamientos, cumpleaños. Todo lo que se relacionara con una festividad, simplemente no encontraba las palabras adecuadas y temía quedar en ridículo frente a otras personas. Tal vez lo estaba pensando demasiado, después de todo se trataba de Roxas y él ya lo conocía. Quizá más de lo que quisiera reconocer. Sora se mantuvo a distancia en los próximos minutos, sus ojos melancólicos vagaron por toda la habitación notándola ya vacía, cómo si no fuese suya, sino que la de un desconocido. Probablemente hubiera sido mejor buscar su propia alcoba, su propio lugar. Sin embargo se le hubiese hecho extraño también eso. Todo lo que implicaba la habitación también parecía irse con el equipaje. El rincón de Roxas ya no era más que un espacio vacío, el suyo un espacio que necesitaba ser ordenado. No obstante ahora que veía las paredes estaba convencido que quedaría así… completamente austero. Completamente desolado. De pronto a Sora se le estaba antojando no dormir más ahí.

—Ha, perdón no te había visto—. Roxas lo sacó de sus pensamientos al momento de abrir su boca y hablarle. Sora dio un respingo y sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

— ¿Ya terminaste todo, Rox? ¿No se te olvida nada?—. Se arrimó con cautela, los brazos en la nuca y terminando por sentarse en la misma cama, junto a su hermano—. Pareciera que te llevaras la casa entera.

— ¿Lo crees? Sólo guardé lo necesario, aún no sé qué tipo de vida lleva Midgar para llevar todas mis tendencias conmigo—. Sora revoleó los ojos, se sonrojó y toco su bolsillo. Culpaba a Kairi por eso. Antes que se tocara un tema muy delicado cómo lo fue el de Roxas, le había convencido, y acompañado, para que le comprara algo a su hermano. No era algo muy costoso, pero sí un recuerdo. El problema era que no tenía valor para dárselo. Esto era cosa de mujeres, no de hombres—. Me apuesto a que disfrutaras la habitación.

— ¡Ni tanto! ¿Para qué rayos querría tanto lugar? Además cuando vuelvas a casa necesitaras un lugar para dormir, pensé en comprar un perro—dijo, moviendo sus piernas y apretando la colcha entre sus dedos.

—Mientras no mueras como tu pez, creo que estará bien.

— ¡Hey!—. Infló una mejilla con infantilismo—. Ese pez murió porque no supo llamar la atención, sino no me hubiese olvidado. Y eso pasó cuando tenía seis años—. Se quejó. Era una anécdota graciosa. Sora nunca había visto al bicho pegado al vidrio de la pecera cada vez que quería comer, si mal no recordaba… era Roxas quién se percataba de su existencia, y también de vez en cuando.

—Sólo no te olvides de un perro, ellos sí dependen de uno—. Roxas se levantó de la cama y habló en un murmullo—. Voy a la cocina, ¿quieres algo?

—Um, si quedó algo de tarta tráeme una porción, antes que Leon se la coma—. Normalmente él era de buen comer, pero su padre le ganaba en ese aspecto. En cuanto Roxas desapareció de su vista, Sora apretó el paquete que tenía en su bolsillo y lo apretujó contra todo lo del equipaje.

Todo iba a estar bien, después de todo… dudaba que Roxas lo encontrara de un momento a otro, si no es que llegaba a Midgar antes. Suspiró mientras trataba de calmar su corazón desbocado. Todo iba a cambiar desde mañana. Sólo lo vería para fechas festivas y algún cumpleaños. El cumpleaños de ambos. Roxas tendría una vida junto a Axel y él… pensaba aún en romper con Naminé. Sora se cubrió el rostro nervioso, había pensado que le diría en cuanto la viera y aun seguía sin respuesta alguna. No quería ser torpe y decirlo sin cuidado, pero tampoco encontraba una forma clara de hacerlo. Hoy en la noche, en la despedida que le darían a Roxas aprovecharía encontrar el momento. Eso sería todo. Dudaba que con la facultad de por medio y el ajetreo tuviera otra oportunidad de verla, o de hablar directamente. Esa sería la segunda despedida de la noche.

**.**

La mañana se le había pasado volando; Roxas procuró estar cerca de su hermano en todo momento. Dudaba que en algún momento lo volviera a ver una vez estuviera lejos. Claro que Sora no sabía ese detalle, sin embargo sus pensamientos vagaban en torno a eso. Miró la habitación, él que era su rincón y el de Sora. Realmente no parecía que el espacio fuese tan grande, normalmente ambos se quejaban de lo reducida que era la habitación… o de que no cabían todos los muebles. Ahora iba a ser distinto, era un gran paso, un gran hueco vacio en su estómago. Roxas se obligó a sí mismo a no pensar en ello, debía ser positivo y tampoco era como si fuera solo, Axel iba con él. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, la maleta había quedado recostada en la pared, olvidada hasta horas próximas. Iba a extrañar la casa, había pasado su crianza entera allí; no era de lo más ostentosa, sino más bien humilde. Sin embargo, era un espacio al que se podía denominar hogar.

Antes que Sora saliera, había aprovechado a telefonear a Cloud para terminar de arreglar la hora en la que estaría ahí. El muchacho no era de muchas palabras, pero era íntimo amigo de Leon y por eso había sido fácil entenderlo, particularmente él no recordaba con claridad a Cloud. Lo había visto en dos ocasiones, o tres como mucho, y por aquel entonces no tendría más de cinco años. Daba escalofríos hablar con él, era inhumanamente callado y decía lo justo y necesario. Roxas bajó las escaleras imaginando cómo sería Cloud, apenas sabía que era rubio como él, viendo a su madre en la cocina, con un delantal y mirando el horno mientras tarareaba con los ojos cerrados. Sui expresión se ensombreció, muchas veces se había preguntado qué era lo que había pasado con él; siendo educado bajo un buen velo. No obstante ninguna respuesta llegaba. Le gustaría decirles a sus padres que lo sentía, que realmente sentía el haberse enamorado de su hermano, que huía de ellos, que no era el hijo que ellos esperaban. Pero las palabras siempre se quedaban en mitad de su garganta ahogándolo.

Se cubrió el rostro y mordió su labio antes de sentarse en la mesa y esperar que su madre lo notara. Roxas miraba abajo, con los ojos perdidos. El peso en su pecho era uno muy grande, que quizá podría alivianarse al confesar, pero no era tan fácil. Ni algo que planeara hacer. Tomo aire y sonrió de lado, toda su vida se había basado en engaños y mentiras, ahora no iba a ser la excepción.

—Ah, Roxas—. Aerith se acomodó el cabello largo en un hombro y clavó sus ojos sonrientes en él—. Falta poco, ¿verdad? ¿Estás nervioso?—. Su madre se sentó con él en la mesa limpiando sus manos en el mantel.

—Aún falta, mamá—. Apretó los labios y hundió las manos en su regazo—. Un poco, pero nada del otro mundo—. Reconoció rascándose la nuca, no era algo para decir en voz alta. Pero él no era lo fuerte que creía, ni tampoco el buen hijo que creían. Ni mucho menos un buen hermano. Estar en su casa sería una pérdida de tiempo si podría lastimar a alguien a la larga—. ¿Dijo Sora cuando volvía?

—Ahora que lo mencionas… llamó hace un momento, se van a juntar en la casa de Riku. Desde luego me dijo que te avisara—. Roxas se puso de pie, pensaba darse una ducha y terminar el último tramo de un capítulo. Después volver a casa y tomar el tren hacia Midgar—. Roxas—. Lo llamó Aerith sonriente—. No te preocupes, todo irá bien.

Aún falta para decir eso. Roxas asintió mientras se encerraba en el cuarto de baño. Y faltaba tanto para superar todo esto. Abrió los grifos de la ducha y se desvistió. Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, ver a sus amigos una vez más, a su hermano una vez más. Y también había pensado en Axel. Se sumergió una vez consideró la bañera lo suficientemente llena y se relajó considerablemente. Estaba pensando mucho en Axel últimamente, y al fin había tomado una decisión. Quería hablar con él después de la fiesta, aunque no hubiera mucho para festejar después de todo.

Sora estaba impaciente esperando en las escaleras, estaba demorando. Demasiado.

— ¡Roxas, vamos a perder el autobús!—. Gritó el castaño desde abajo; estaba sumamente impaciente y su hermano no ayudaba en nada a que esto se calmara. Le sudaban las manos y le temblaba ligeramente la pierna.

Sora, por un lado, prefería ya terminar con todo esto. Que ya pasara la noche y viniera el día. No obstante, en la contradicción, tampoco quería que el tiempo pasara. La casa de Riku quedaba a una distancia considerable y, puesto que ninguno de los dos tenía vehículo, no tenían más opción que abordar el micro de las once. Un poco temprano para su gusto, pero no quedaba otra. Así que… el castaño había estado esperando que su gemelo lo honrara con su presencia cómo para ya largarse. Se sentía inquieto y en ningún lugar de la casa estaba a gusto, y no le gustaba ni un poco sentirse como una criatura por la casa. Llevaba una mochila a cuestas y se había peinado algo; no era que le gustara arreglarse. Más siendo una reunión entre amigos, pero algo no estaba mal.

Su pie golpeaba repetidamente la madera de la entrada y alzó los ojos cuando su hermano se dignó a aparecer. Parecía normal para estar a unas pocas horas de irse. Su rostro no le decía nada, como si la ocasión fuese normal. El castaño suspiró frustrado. Él parecía más trastornado si se descuidaba.

—Siento la demora, ¿vamos? Creo que se hace tarde—. Sora frunció el entrecejo.

—A buena hora te das cuenta—. Reprochó oyendo la ligera risa de su contraparte. Sora lo miró de reojo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta—. ¡Nos vamos!—. Grito para que sus padres lo escucharan, y abrió la puerta.

La estación de autobuses no estaba lejos de su ubicación, afortunadamente. Dos cuadras más y estarían en camino. Era curioso cómo el cielo se veía despejado después de la tormenta de ayer.

Ayer… fue una noche inusual. Sora caminó mirando el suelo concentrado en lo que estaba pensando. Se había sentido incómodo, avergonzado… claro que no mencionarlo en voz alta porque era raro. Normalmente él era el primero en no temer a la vergüenza, por no decir que no tenía directamente. Y, por encima de todo, no había dormido muy bien. Las acotaciones de Kairi hacían eco profundo en él y cada vez que lo pensaba más sentido tenía. Un poco estúpido creer, a estas alturas, que realmente sentía algo más por su hermano. No era que Sora no lo sintiera, sino que nunca lo había pensado. Pero ahora que lo tenía en consideración se estaba asustando. Por momentos le gustaría, cuando esto lo atacaba, encerrarse y no pensar en ello. Sin embargo… cada vez se le hacía más difícil no tener en cuenta ello. Partiendo de la base que ya no sabía con qué cara mirarlo, o cómo sentirse.

Sentir algo por tu hermano se oía tan desagradable y prohibido. En más de un sentido. Casi podía descomponerse con la sola mención de ello. No podía evitarlo, y aunque pudiera, no estaba seguro de quererlo. Después de años de sentirse incómodo y con raros sentimientos dentro de él, tenía la respuesta frente a él. Una respuesta tan buscada, pero ya no estaba seguro de quererla. Permanecer en la ignorancia era más cómodo que esto. La congoja le envolvió súbitamente y sus pasos se detuvieron a media cuadra.

¿Era imposible verdad? Y darse cuenta a estas instancias no sabía si era lo mejor. La vista se le tornó borrosa de golpe y tuvo que refregar sus párpados con fuerza hasta dejarlos rojos e hinchados. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan miserable como ahora y saber que Roxas lo miraba con detenimiento no mejoraba su estado de ánimo. Sora odiaba este sentimiento. Odiaba creer la posibilidad de haberse enamorado de su gemelo. Odiaba sentirse en llamas como ahora. Se odiaba a sí mismo por siquiera pensarlo. Cuando menos lo esperaban las lágrimas salieron abruptamente una tras otra sin poder detenerse; atragantándolo en pesar y ahogándolo en esas mismas llamas que parecían querer corroerle por las entrañas.

— ¿Sora? ¿Qué pasa? No me asustes.

—N-nada—. Tartamudeó apartando las manos de Roxas de sus hombros. Cualquier contacto ahora quemaba. Por más inocente e ínfimo que fuera. Todo su ser temblaba y la repugnancia a sí mismo lo devoraba. Sentimientos como esos no deberían existir siquiera. No deberían ser llamados—. Deberíamos apresurarnos si no perderemos el autobús.

Caminó mirando el suelo, con la mirada perdida en el suelo. El destino parecía querer jugar una partida sucia en él. La última lágrima del camino llegó empañando el suelo y dejando una huella que Sora no creía poder olvidar los años que restaban de su vida.

**.**

**.**

— ¡Hasta que a buena hora aparecen!—. Hayner fue el primero en acercarse con una porción de pizza en la mano, debajo de sus brazos estaba en un hueco Olette, en el otro Pence, sonriendo los tres de oreja a oreja. Hasta que clavaron los ojos en él—. Es tu última noche, hombre, será mejor que cambies esa cara.

— ¿Mi cara? ¿Qué tiene mi cara?—. Roxas se tocó las mejillas y de repente miró a su gemelo, qué permanecía a su lado con la cabeza gacha; Sora se estaba comportando desde hacía un rato ausente. Y eso no era muy común en él.

—Pareciera que hubieras visto un muerto—. Olette sonrió antes de decir esto y tomarlo del brazo—. Todos quieren saludarte, vamos—. Roxas sintió que, claramente, lo arrastraban hacia el interior de la casa; miró al castaño de reojo. Éste le sonrió y saludó con una mano antes de caminar por otro lado de la casa, completamente distante.

—Nuestro Roxas está creciendo y abandona el nido—. Bromeó Hayner al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos por la nuca.

—Se te va a extrañar por estos lados—dijo Pence mientras sacaba la cámara de fotos—. Deberíamos tomarnos una fotografía juntos—. Y en unos cuantos minutos sus mejores amigos estaban rodeándolo y el flash encegueciéndolo.

—No es como si tuviera más edad que ustedes—. Reprochó Roxas.

La noche parecía recién comenzar y la casa parecía ser un mundo de gente. En cuanto más caminaba más lo saludaban y en menos de media hora Roxas se encontraba agotado; decidió tomar un descanso en la sala. Era la primera vez que estaba en la casa de Riku y la misma era gigante. Había tres habitaciones escaleras arriba, el patio lleno de plantas de la temporada, los suelos en madera fina. Cortinas pulcras y sillones mullidos. Estaba todo tan pulcro, aunque Roxas creía que cuando llegara la madrugada la casa quedaría de todo menos impecable. El olor a tabaco mezclado con alcohol era lo que más se sentía en el ambiente y por un momento deseó ser aficionado de la bebida. Eso, quizá, le ayudaría a callar sus pensamientos. Pero no le gustaba en exceso, ni los dolores de cabeza al otro día, ni mucho menos no recordar nada. Por lo tanto bebía lo justo y necesario. Y si tenía ganas.

Axel aún no aparecía por ningún espacio del lugar, probablemente estaría en camino, las fiestas lo atraían como moscas a la miel. Era algo que siempre le insistía en ir.

Pasando de Axel, no podía evitar pensar en Sora. El castaño se había echado a llorar en público, en medio del camino y luego se había vuelto distante. Por una breve fracción de segundo se preguntó si Sora sospechaba algo, o quizá ya lo sabía. Era medio imposible teniendo en cuenta lo distraído que era, pero una posibilidad también; sino no había explicación ante el súbito cambio de ánimo. Sabía que, probablemente, nunca dejaría de estar pendiente de él. Aunque viajara alrededor del mundo, los rostros cambiaran, la ciudad cambiara, sus sentimientos seguirían intactos. Si estando con alguien más no había podido superarlo, sus posibilidades se reducían a nada.

Era un pensamiento un poco destructivo, poco alentador, pero era una realidad. El mundo no podía cambiar eso, y Roxas era demasiado cerrado cómo para aceptar el cambio. Eso lo podría convertir en un mártir de por vida, no obstante… después de todo este tiempo ya no importaba el resultado. O si era demasiado cobarde cómo para enfrentar la situación, la realidad era otra. La realidad era un tiempo y espacio dónde cada uno ya jugaba un papel. Y su papel era ese: ser cobarde y terminar escapando de su hogar, de su familia, de sus amigos. De todo. Incluidos sus sentimientos. Sobre todo de esto último.

— ¡Yo! Tiempo que no nos vemos—. Roxas dio un respingo al sentir los brazos de Axel alrededor de su cuello; parecía que había llegado el momento.

—Axel, necesito que hablemos.

Simple y llano. No pensaba arrastrar a una persona que apreciaba a su propio infierno. Axel aún tenía tanto, aunque fuera ignorante de ello. A él ya no le quedaba alguna alternativa. Ni un viaje alrededor del mundo podría resolver su problema, así que era el momento de hacer las cosas que creía correctas.

Sora no tardó en recluirse del resto en un rincón del patio; Kairi aún no llegaba y Riku estaba haciendo sociales con otra gente. Las manos le seguían sudando entre tanto ruido y murmullos. Ojalá pudiera ser parte de eso, sin embargo no tenía ganas de juntarse al resto y aparentar que todo estaba bien cuando era un caos. Él estaba atravesando un caos. Rara vez era incapaz de ocultar como se sentía y la mayoría de las veces era un libro abierto para muchos. Aunque esto es debido a que nunca había tenido un secreto cómo para ocultar. Sora era una persona transparente en muchos aspectos, explosivo y hasta un poco infantil; pero esto iba más allá de lo que era. No tenía relación a lo que era. O a quién creía ser. Se preguntó ¿dónde estaba la inocencia que, según muchos, tenía? En estos momentos lo que menos se consideraba era inocente. Sucio, depravado e inclusive pecaminoso, eran algunas de las cualidades que podía sentir. Inclusive celoso; ahora mismo podía ver a Axel abrazar a su hermano sin pudor, hundir el rostro entre los cabellos de Roxas y mirarlo distanciarse para sentarse a su lado. Se mordió el labio y apretó la mandíbula; Axel podía hacer eso con él, podía tener la libertad de ser su pareja, de poder abrazarlo y compartir momentos en los que él no podría participar.

Nada es lo que parece, incluso él. Sora nunca había conocido el lado envidioso de su personalidad hasta no verse envuelto en la situación en la que estaba ahora. El castaño también quería eso y mucho más. Sora se apretó una mejilla y se puso de pie, llevándose puesta a gente que no veía. Estaba tan enceguecido por salir. Espiar a su hermano simplemente no era correcto. No lo parecía, pero sentía que quemaba por dentro. Cuando llegó al cuarto de baño, Sora se lavó la cara muchas veces, el agua fría parecía surtir efecto y su estado alterado disminuía conforme apretaba la piel bajo la yema de sus dedos y continuaba fregándose. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan infeliz como en este momento. Era complejo, animal y se basaba más en instinto que otra cosa. Lo que Sora estaba sintiendo por Roxas iba a llevarlo a un pozo oscuro, hondo, en el cual costaba vivir y respirar. Buscó la toalla con los ojos cerrados, encontrándola tendida de la mano de alguien. Y antes que pudiera pensar, o actuar, la misma había sido enredada con suavidad sobre sus ojos y parte del rostro. Estaba tan descolocado que no entendió la situación hasta que su espalda fue llevaba sutilmente hasta la pared.

Todo era demasiado suave. Sora no podía reaccionar, porque no llegaba orden alguna a su cerebro. No veía nada y estaba encerrado entre la respiración de alguien y la pared. Su labio tembló y, cuando al fin hubo algo de vida en su mente, ya era muy tarde. Unos dígitos largos tocaron parte de su mejilla y sus labios, apretando con su pulgar el labio inferior grueso, para luego colocar sus labios sobre los suyos. El castaño pensó lo peor, violaciones y otras situaciones con el mismo resultado. Y cuando al fin encontró respuesta alguna en su cuerpo sintió que su cuello se humedecía, cómo si agua cayera de una gotera y el eco se repetía en un sollozo ahogado por parte del otro, no demoró en pensar que se trataba de lágrimas. Una tras de otra. Sus labios estaban secos de sostener la respiración y los del extraño húmedos, aún sobre los suyos sin moverlos, simplemente estáticos. No había fin alguno, parecía. Y para cuando se oyó el ruido de pisadas, la toalla ya había caído a la altura de sus hombros y sus ojos empezaban a acostumbrarse a la luz. Fue entonces cuando las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo deslizándose sobre la pared. ¿Qué había pasado? Alguien le había robado un beso sin siquiera forzarlo a nada. Más bien se había prestado a la situación. Las lágrimas que había sentido antes aún estaban húmedas en su cuello y el aliento a un paso de volver. Los latidos desbocados de su corazón parecían querer martillarlo y, aunque no lo pareciera, Sora lo había disfrutado; se había sentido identificado de alguna forma.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de KH me pertenece, yo sólo abuso de ellos.

**A/N: **Heeey! Pasó poco tiempo desde que actualicé, pero como el fic esta terminado y en la semana no tengo tiempo para unir viñetas, pues me dije: vamos a hacerlo ahora :'D

Antes que nada, a las personas que me leen hace tiempo tengo pensado hacer una secuela de Sweet Blood, mi primera historia de KH y de este pairing, pero no estoy segura, ¿qué opinan? ¿O lo dejo así de forma trágica? Amo los vampiros, pero los de enserio, no como Crepúsculo, así que no esperen algo de esa temática D:

Un beso grande y gracias por los reviews!


	4. 4

**4**

Sora salió del baño temblando, pálido y aún tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar; había demorado bastante. Su corazón latía con fiereza en su pecho, latidos rítmicos y constantes llegaron hasta sus oídos. Estaba seguro de haber perdido presión sanguínea en el proceso. Sin embargo ese detalle no importaba ahora. Este "desconocido" había llorado sobre su rostro, estaba seguro de eso. Había sido un sollozo ahogado, ahogado en su propia boca. No lo había tocado puesto que sus manos sostenían la toalla, o al menos una de ellas, la otra no estaba seguro de dónde había ido a parar. Y otra cosa que sospechaba Sora, era que se trataba de un hombre. En el momento en que ese pequeño impulso de apartarlo apareció, sus manos se habían apoyado en el pecho del otro y éste era plano. A Sora lo recorrió un escalofrío al notar eso. Quizá lo habían confundido con Roxas, aunque eso no pasaba desde primaria, porque no encontraba otra respuesta a que un hombre quisiera besarlo. El sujeto debía estar por los alrededores aún, después de todo no le había tomado mucho tiempo el salir del baño. El pasillo estaba inhóspito, la música llegaba hasta él desde abajo, y se sintió solo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, desahogarse y hasta golpear algo si era necesario.

Sus plegarias parecieron ser escuchadas al momento en que Kairi apareció en el corredor, sonriente y deteniendo sus pasos frente a él. La muchacha sonrió de oreja a oreja y a continuación hizo una mueca. El castaño sólo se puso más pálido y sus ojos fueron dos pozos vacíos.

—Bueno, ¿y qué te pasó?—. Kairi se puso de cuclillas y señaló el rostro, riendo—. Estás pálido, pero tus mejillas están rojas. No me digas que te quedaste dormido—. Ojalá se hubiese quedado dormido, entonces esto no habría pasado. Lo más curioso de la situación era que realmente se había prestado para que sucediera.

—Kairi, ¿hace mucho que estás acá? ¿No viste a alguien salir de aquí?—. Preguntó en un hilo de voz, y aunque necesitara sacar un montón de cosas a relucir, por ahora le preocupaba encontrar a esa persona. Kairi lo miró preocupada.

—A excepción de ti a nadie más, ¿por qué? ¿Pasó algo, Sora?

— ¡No!—dijo, quizá muy deprisa, levantando sospechas en su amiga—. P-por cierto, ¿has visto a Roxas? En unas horas deberíamos irnos—. La muchacha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y parpadeó.

—Roxas se fue poco menos de una hora, creí que te había dicho. Cuando hablé con él dijo de estar apurado y que se había despedido de todos…

El mundo de Sora se cerró súbitamente; Roxas… ¿se había ido? ¿Sin avisarle siquiera? Mecánicamente se levantó del suelo y miró su reloj de muñeca empezando a caminar. Buscó por la parte alta de la casa, en cada espacio disponible, y en la parte baja. Había tanta gente en el medio, así que Sora no dudó en hacerse paso habitación por habitación. Pero era cierto, no estaba. Ni él, ni Axel. Agitado, su último recurso había sido comunicarse con él por medio del celular. _"El número al que desea comunicarse…", _cerró la tapa del aparato con fuerza. Mordió su labio para apaciguar la cólera que sentía. Se había ido, Roxas había desaparecido como un suspiro. Sin una última palabra, sin un abrazo, sin hablar de la próxima vez que se vieran. Sora se quedó en la puerta de entrada, sentando, colérico, con sus últimas palabras guardadas en su pecho. Oh quizá no. Abrió los ojos, quizá estaba a tiempo de llegar después de todo, claro que no caminando. Así nunca llegaría.

Volvió a bajar los ojos y apretó los párpados, justo en ese entonces una bocina se escuchó. Sora reconocería ese color rojizo y exuberante en cualquier lado. Kairi le alzaba la mano desde la ventanilla y Riku sonreía de lado.

— ¿Necesitas que te llevemos?

Sora asintió mientras caminaba hacia dicho automóvil.

—Lo siento, Sora, debería haberte ido a buscar antes.

—No es tu culpa, Kairi, de hecho debería matarlo con mis propias manos en vez de irlo a buscar—. Sora miró furibundo por la ventanilla del automóvil.

Antes de subir a él se había prometido insultarlo, inclusive sacudirlo si era necesario. Después de todo lo que había pasado, después del calvario que había vivido los últimos días, después de haber reconocido sus sentimientos, después de aceptar los mismos y verse a sí mismo como un enfermo, lidiar con ello toda la noche, y haber sido besado de la nada. Sora creía que no se merecía esto.

Las luces de la calle se movían a grandes velocidades conforme Riku pisaba el acelerador. Estaba con un hondo agujero dentro de él y sus ojos parecían dos pozos carentes de emoción alguna. Se sentía miserable y sus amigos guardaban silencio, respetándole el espacio. Sora nunca había creído necesitar espacio personal, pero conforme pasaban los minutos más necesitaba abrazarse a sus piernas y dormir hasta la próxima vida. Nunca había imaginado que esto le pasaría a él. Un hijo problemático y vago eran cosas normales para él, defectos de su personalidad. Pero agregarle la palabra homosexual y estar enamorado de su hermano sólo hacían más compleja la tarea de vivir consigo mismo. El castaño acurrucó el rostro contra la ventanilla mirando de manera ausente el paisaje.

Conocía tan bien el camino. Después de que su hermano le dijera de Midgar, Sora había buscado la ruta para llegar al tren y el recorrido que haría el mismo hasta Midgar. Roxas era un ingrato, pero no sabía que habría hecho al despedirse tampoco. Las emociones estaban a flor de piel, y podría haberse confesado. ¿Qué… habría hecho Roxas ante ello? ¿Después de confesarse… qué le habría dicho? Probablemente lo habría mirado con asco, terror y habría tenido más motivos para irse.

Sora se desanimó, más… no le dijo a Riku en ningún momento de detenerse. La lógica no tenía mucho sentido si se pensaba en él. Pese a todo, el castaño albergaba la posibilidad que Roxas lo entendiera, si bien no lo aceptara, al menos que no huyera de él por ser raro. Por ser tan cínico y pecaminoso. Después de todo eran hermanos. Sobre todo eso. Hermanos.

— ¿Sabes de algún motivo por el cual Roxas no se despidiera?—. La voz de Riku lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y sus ojos lo miraron desde el espejo retrovisor.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿¡Cómo demonios voy a saberlo de todas formas?—. El castaño no lo miró directamente y siguió mirando por la ventanilla—. No es cómo si Roxas hablara conmigo seguido.

—Eso es nuevo; me era más normal verlos juntos—. Lindos recuerdos, pero sólo eso, recuerdos—. No dudo que tenga motivos para no despedirse de ti, Sora.

— ¡Riku!—. Exclamó Kairi, golpeándole el hombro—. No lo escuches, Sora, seguramente los motivos no son por ti, quizá guardaba prisa.

Sora creía que Riku tenía razón. Roxas había huido de él. Y esa posibilidad se incrementó en su pecho cuando bajaron del automóvil y la estación estaba desierta. Era un hecho. El castaño se quedó estático, con la respiración calmada en el lugar. Apenas sintió cuando los brazos de Kairi lo rodearon y lo recostó en su pecho. Después de todo, Roxas sí había huido de él.

Esa misma noche, cuando Riku lo dejó en la puerta de su casa, Sora no entró inmediatamente. Contrario a eso se quedó sentado en la puerta de entrada mirando la calle. Faltaba para el amanecer, pero los perros callejeros comenzaban a vagar por la avenida. Él no era muy diferente a esos perros, buscando algo para vivir, y se fijó en uno en particular. Estaba maltrecho, hurgando con su hocico hasta el fondo del tacho de basura, además de parecer que estaba rengo de una pata trasera. Sora se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos, buscando algo. Normalmente siempre quedaban restos de galletitas que guardaba para la hora de escaparse de clases; cuando lo encontró sonrió al animal y le tendió un trozo de la misma.

El perro lo miró desconfiado, con miedo, estaba delgado. Notó cuando se acercó temblando. Parecía que la vida tampoco extendía suerte para él. Y cuando al fin tomó ese pedazo. Sora abrió la puerta de su casa, sin entrar y mirando al animal.

—Hey, si quieres más tendrás que venir por ellos.

El perro cedió al verse invitado, pese a que no podía mover la cola por la falta de nutrición, Sora imaginó que el animal buscaba el calor de un hogar, y por ello debía estar feliz.

Miró una vez más afuera, así que… hasta acá llegaba todo. Después de todo… su hermano no podría aguardar mucho de él si volvía, Sora estaba seguro de no poder reprimirse y, en el fondo, quizá este había sido el final más adecuado.

**.**

—_No podrás llegar a la estación antes que termine la fiesta, ¿lo memorizas?_

—_Axel—. Roxas lo miró sorprendido. Habían hablado minutos antes, habían dejado atrás su relación de pareja, pero ellos seguían siendo amigos. Axel le sonrió engreídamente antes de tirarle el casco a los brazos. A pesar de amigos ahora, Roxas nunca hubiese esperado que Axel se recuperara tan rápido, ni mucho menos que lo ayudara—. Gracias. _

—_No me agradezcas hasta que lleguemos, aún no sé si esta chatarra llegará todo el camino, así que sube antes que se destartale—. Y no dudó ni un momento—. Te importaría explicarme que mierda que está pasando, Roxas—. En cuanto se acomodó ocultó el rostro tras el casco y mordió su labio al momento en que Axel encendía la motocicleta. _

_Se quedó en silencio unos momentos antes de contestar: —Besé a Sora—. Fue seco, explícito y le dijo a Axel todo lo que necesitaba saber. Axel silbó y puso camino a su casa, después de todo tenía que ir a buscar el equipaje. _

—_Eran demasiados detalles—. Murmuró su amigo, haciendo una mueca—. Al menos deberías tener compasión por tu ex—. Sonrió ante ello, Axel siempre sacaba una sonrisa de él, quizá por eso mismo eran amigos. _

_En cuanto llegaron, Roxas entró por la puerta trasera de la casa, sus padres debían dormitar a estas horas. Ya se habían despedido de él con anterioridad y no quería responder por Sora. En silencio arrastró el equipaje escaleras abajo y siguió hasta el patio, dónde Axel lo esperaba con una sonrisa ausente en el rostro. Miró una vez más su casa y fue ayudado por Axel a enredar la correa a la maleta. Tantos recuerdos en esa casa, tanto que se llevaba con él. No obstante, a pesar de ellos, no había vuelta atrás. Desde el momento en que su padre había mencionado la posibilidad de estudiar afuera le había abierto un camino a nuevas posibilidades. _

_Y lo había tomado, decidido cuando era más joven. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el suceso de momentos antes. Suspiró antes de montarse y agarrar la espalda de Axel. _

—_Vamos, creo que ya no queda nada aquí. _

—_Cómo digas, aunque si quieres podemos quedarnos unos minutos—. Roxas negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y Axel arrancó de nuevo. Todo lo que había querido estaba quedando tras su espalda. _

Justo como había querido.

La música de los auriculares retumbaba con suavidad en su cabeza. Roxas notó el vagón del tren casi vacío, parecía que la gente no quería viajar a Midgar de noche, sabiendo que llegarían a la madrugada. Y sabía el porqué. Sus padres lo ignoraban pero él había averiguado los detalles. Midgar era tierra de nadie, la luz del sol apenas sí llegaba y era un pueblo; justo cómo había esperado.

En un lugar así no se encontraría con conocidos, las señales de celular eran casi inexistentes, aunque si se compraba en ese pueblo sí era posible comunicarse. La gente empezaba a trabajar de muy chica, y la facultad dónde tenía el examen quedaba en Ciudad del Paso. Lugar dónde no tenía pensado ir. Él pretendía dar vuelta una hoja de su libro, terminarlo y empezar uno nuevo. Temía encontrarse con un conocido al llegar a dicha facultad, todos querían estudiar ahí por el prestigio y años de la misma. No él. Y si quería alejarse de Villa Crepúsculo debía dejar, absolutamente todo, atrás y empezar de cero.

Intentó dormir por las horas restantes de viaje pero le fue imposible. La imagen de Sora venía a su cabeza una y otra vez. Ni bien había terminado con Axel, había subido al baño. Sorpresa al encontrarse a su hermano ahí lavándose la cara. En el momento de tenderle la toalla un impulso se había apoderado de su autocontrol y había hecho dominio total de su persona.

Besarlo había sido justamente cómo había imaginado: el temblor en su cuerpo, los nervios mostrándose en su pulso, en su corazón. Roxas había experimentado de todo apretando la boca de Sora. Ahora que conocía lo que se sentía besarlo, temía estar cerca de él. Se odiaba a sí mismo por ensuciar al castaño de esa forma. Por haberlo acorralado hasta el final. Por eso decidió huir de él. Si preguntó si Sora aún sería ignorante en cuanto a su ausencia, cómo había reaccionado al no encontrarlo… pero no había vuelta atrás, todo lo que estaba haciendo lo hacía por él. Roxas se consideraba una amenaza para su hermano. Siempre se había sentido así. Ahora ambos podrían ser libres.

Con el sólo recuerdo de sus labios, Roxas ya se llevaba un momento inolvidable.

Uno tras otro acecharon en su mente en las próximas horas; los recuerdos estaban matándolo antes de llegar a destino. Roxas aprovechó que el tren hizo una parada para enjuagarse la cara y comer algo. El ambiente era desolado, parecía inhóspito desde su punto de vista. A excepción de algunos animales, y alguna que otra persona no se oía nada. Estaban cerca de llegar, ya eran cerca de las seis de la mañana para cuando se hizo esta parada. Y entre que se había higienizado, alimentado y dado una vuelta, ya creía que estaban rondando las ocho. Esperaba que Cloud supiera más o menos el horario de los trenes, porque llegar a Midgar y no tener quién lo recogiera podría ocasionar un conflicto.

Su celular había sido destruido en las vías del tren y no tenía forma de contactarlo. Las veces que había hablado con Cloud eran cuando él se comunicaba, y estaba lejos de Midgar. Así que ahora… sería imposible que pudiera contactarse con él; sin embargo había anotado su número de celular y poder llamarlo apenas llegara. Las ruedas del tren comenzaron a andar, una vez todos los pasajeros estuvieran arriba. Roxas suspiró. No tenía ansiedad por llegar, no tenía ganas de respirar siquiera. Con sólo lograr que sus sentimientos fueran machacados en la ruta le bastaba. Uno tras otro despedía el cariño que tenía a Villa Crepúsculo, a sus padres, a sus amigos, a Axel… y a Sora. Y él no quería llevarlos consigo.

De más chico, se conformaba con sólo mirarlo a la distancia, desearlo con sólo ver un pliegue de piel al dormir, así como también mirarle el rostro no-tan tranquilo al descansar. Sora tenía tantas facetas que, incluso para él, era imposible descubrirlas todas. Sin embargo, sus gestos eran tan precisos. Estando a tantos kilómetros de distancia… aún Sora no desaparecía. Era injusto tener que esperar el tiempo adecuado, no quería vivir meses y meses con esto. Esperaba no desesperarse, y que el tiempo se pasara volando. Tenía planes de hacer Midgar su nuevo hogar, tenía libros en el equipaje para matar el tiempo hasta que pudiera asentarse en un trabajo, conseguir hospedaje, no planeaba ser un vividor en la casa de Cloud. Menos cuando él ya vivía con tantos niños y una mujer. Tenía entendido que era taberna que ofrecía alojamiento a niños sin padres, y realmente él quería su espacio personal. No incomodar a Cloud.

Además de independizarse, olvidar y dejar que la vida pasara. Quién decía tal vez encontraba a alguien interesante y pudiera formalizar adecuadamente.

Roxas suspiró y el pecho se le contrajo en nervios cuando el tren anunciaba que habían llegado a destino. Tomó su maleta en sus manos y la deslizó junto a la de otros pasajeros. Los cuales eran dos nada más. Y bajó. La calidez de la mañana lo envolvió y sintió el aire pesado, cómo si le costase respirar. El aire parecía viciado de alguna forma. Había vagones de tren rotos a los costados y la estación era gris oscuro, las sillas deterioradas en el tiempo y una persona destacaban por su enorme motocicleta, y estilo lúgubre. El cabello en picos, dorados, anteojos de sol… Roxas pensó que ese podría ser Cloud ya que concordaba con la imagen borrosa de él.

Los años parecían haber pasado; Cloud ya no era un adolescente. Era todo un hombre. Se acercó con el enorme equipaje a cuestas y lo miró inquieto.

—Sube, iremos a lo de Tifa.

—… Claro.

Para cuando se hallaban en camino, Roxas iba aferrado a su espalda, mirando lo poco que podía, dada la velocidad, el polvo de la tierra subir en una carretera interminable. El paisaje desértico que mostraba el internet no era una mentira, todo era real. Desde la poca actividad hasta los carteles colgando, abandonados, en la ruta con diversas direcciones. Sonrió a pesar de lo poco alentador del ambiente, aquí ya no habría distracciones. Aquí iba a aplastar uno tras otro sus sentimientos y poder ser libre.

Roxas anhelaba esa libertad; quería un día llegar de vuelta a casa, mirar a sus padres sin culpa alguna, poder ser un amigo para su hermano… Estaba seguro de poder lograrlo con la fuerza de voluntad necesaria. Estaba seguro de progresar aunque fuese sólo a paso tranquilo. Aunque cada paso doliera, y siguiera matándolo, esos pasos (pequeños e inseguros) lo distanciarían del peso que llevaba sobre los hombros. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Roxas sonrió del corazón. A pesar que este no volviera a latir de la misma manera que cuando veía una sonrisa de Sora.

—Aquí te quedarás un tiempo—. Cloud desmontó de la moto, desarmó el equipaje aferrado y lo colgó sobre sus hombros. Roxas se dedicó a mirarlo con los ojos abiertos. Cloud era imponente, pero a la vez parecía una persona sumamente melancólica—. ¿De qué huyes exactamente?—. Le preguntó con franqueza, mirándolo fijo. Roxas sudó frío y trago saliva a la hora de contestar.

—De la vida real, supongo—. Sus ojos azules vagaron inquietos. Cloud le inspiraba confianza, pero ésta no era la suficiente como para mostrarle esos oscuros sentimientos de tantos años—. ¿Cómo sabías eso?

—Todos los que vienen aquí huyen de algo—. Le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar en dirección a la taberna, sacándose los anteojos y clavando los ojos en el suelo—. Incluso yo—. Fue un murmullo tan sutil que Roxas creyó no haber oído correctamente. No obstante se acercó a grandes zancadas a él y caminó a su lado.

— ¿Tú? ¿Por qué…?—. Nunca terminó su pregunta, Cloud no parecía tener intenciones en contestar y Roxas no quería hurgar en asuntos ajenos. Eso le había salido en un impulso, el hombre frente a él parecía tan fuerte que podría creer que era una broma. Pero no parecía el tipo de persona que hiciera alguna de esa magnitud, y su pensamiento inicial sobre él tomaba más color que el de una simple suposición.

Al entrar el olor rancio a alcohol le golpeó los sentidos. En el mostrador había una muchacha limpiando, de largo cabello negro y sonrisa amistosa. Casi inmediatamente saltó del mostrador y le extendió la mano, sosteniendo los rasgos amigables con los cuales se había presentado apenas lo había visto. Cloud había dejado su maleta en el costado de las escaleras, y la madera había chirriado al momento de sostener el peso.

No cabía duda alguna que al lugar le hacía falta alguna que otra remodelación, pero parecía llenarse de vida con las risas que provenían del piso de arriba, risas infantiles, sin preocupaciones. Risas libres. Roxas extrañaba ese tipo de sonido; Sora los hacía casi todo el tiempo, a excepción de cuando volvía golpeado y solamente afloraban maldiciones de sus labios sangrantes y carnosos. Cuantas veces había tenido él que desinfectar esas heridas a escondidas de sus padres, encerrados en el cuarto de baño. Y tener que escuchar sus quejas. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces. Sonrió un poco a la hora de tomar la mano de la muchacha en la suya.

— ¡Haz crecido una barbaridad! No me quiero imaginar cómo estará Leon entonces—. Tanto Tifa cómo Cloud habían asistido a la secundaria con sus padres, eran íntimos amigos a pesar de la poca comunicación que existía entre ellos—. ¿Cómo fue el viaje?

—Bien. Acerca de la estadía—. Roxas necesitaba aclarar esto antes de que lo tomaran por un vividor, no quería que le regalaran un espacio cuando no había—. Sólo me quedaré unos días hasta que consiga un trabajo—dijo en tono serio. Después de todo él no era una criatura, podía tomar ya sus propias decisiones. Notó que Cloud y Tifa intercambiaban miradas, la de ella desconcertada y la de Cloud normal.

—Tu padre nos dijo de la Universidad y…

—No tengo planes de ir a la Universidad—. Era el momento de decir la verdad. O una parte de ella al menos; estas personas iban a cuidar de él después de todo—. Nunca tuve intenciones de hecho; no quiero tampoco molestar, así que si saben de algún lugar…

Hubo un silencio terminal en el que ella se mostró nerviosa, probablemente no era lo que esperaba. De Cloud no podía decir lo mismo, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pensando. Uno de los encantos de estar aquí era justamente poder decidir qué iba a ser de su vida. No aspiraba a una gran vida, sino a tener la consciencia tranquila y poder dormir en las noches sin sentir que el infierno lo absorbía más. Era todo lo que precisaba por el momento. Algunas decisiones vendrían solas, conforme a sus necesidades y sus pensamientos. No quería estresarse pensando en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, un paso a la vez. Así fuera diminuto. Él estar aquí ya era uno importante.

Tifa le sonrió una vez más antes de abrazarlo con sutileza.

—Mañana hablamos de eso, aunque no creo que Leon le agradará saber las nuevas noticias—. Le sonrió cálidamente—. Pero creo que ya puedes tomar tus decisiones, ¿no?—. Lanzó una risita tras ello y se dirigió a Cloud—. Cloud, ¿tienes tiempo de ayudarlo con el equipaje? Preparé un cuarto arriba, junto al de los niños.

—Aa. Sube.

Roxas agradecía para sus adentros esta posibilidad. Midgar representaba libertad, y ese encanto era todo lo que Roxas necesitaba al momento.

**.**

Abril golpeó en Villa Crepúsculo. Sora caminó por la avenida con una bufanda en su cuello y un cuaderno bajo su brazo, maldito período escolar; no obstante su mal humor no se debía a los estudios. Hoy iba a terminar con Naminé.

En los dos meses que transcurrieron desde que Roxas se fuera, Sora no estaba seguro de sentirse cómo él mismo. Sus amigos le dijeron más de una vez, preocupados, que parecía la sombra de él. Ya no estaba seguro en qué creer, había veces en las que la comida no le pasaba por la garganta y la angustia le recorría a pleno las noches en las que se encontraba solo. No había nadie con quién charlar. No había nadie con quien confesarse, por más que fuera una tontería. No había nadie a quién molestar. Sora había perdido a su hermano, a su amigo, a su… más cínico deseo en una noche. Con tantas cosas atragantadas en su garganta. Había pensado la posibilidad de salir más seguido, pedirle a Riku y Kairi que lo acompañaran a distraer sus ideas y evitarse ahogarse en ese mar de emociones.

La cafeína era lo que más pasaba por su cuerpo, las noches en vela procuraban unas ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos. Pero era indignante llorar para él; no quería darle esa satisfacción a alguien que, ciertamente, no lo merecía. Noche tras noche buscaba un porqué a la huída de Roxas, todos comentaban haberse despedido de él. Esas personas habían podido dirigirle unas últimas palabras, abrazarlo, desearla buena suerte. Sora no había tenido la posibilidad, ignoraba si había hecho algo para ofenderlo de tal magnitud. Quizá se había equivocado en algo. Pero… ¿en qué? Golpeó el vidrio de una confitería ganándose los rostros aterrados de los clientes que lo miraban como si fuese un delincuente.

Sora continuó caminando, ignorando eso. Quería pensar bien que iba a decirle a Naminé, para justificarse al menos. Su aspecto no era el mejor, su ropa estaba desgarbada por haber estado tirada en el suelo sin tendérsela a su madre que la lavara al menos. Había perdido peso y dar cada paso costaba el doble. Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable, mostrarse cómo una imitación de lo que era. Decir y hacer cosas que no tenía ganas. Estos dos meses resultaron ser una pesadilla. Quería salir adelante, pero no estaba seguro de cómo.

Al llegar a la casa, Sora tomó aire y tocó timbre. No quería usarla cómo una segunda, ahora que tenía todo claro no planeaba seguir con esta relación. No era, tampoco, cómo si hubiese estado enamorado de ella. Y estaba seguro que ella no lo estaba de él. Cuando Naminé abrió la puerta lo primero que Sora recibió fue una cachetada; Naminé sonrió tranquila mientras se tocaba la mano.

—Deberías haber venido antes, Sora—. El castaño miró el suelo, estaba seguro que tendría la mejilla roja e hinchada. Pero se lo merecía—. Si querías terminar nuestra relación tendrías que haberlo dicho.

—Lo siento, Naminé—. Se rascó la nuca, mirando el suelo. No se animaba a mirarla a los ojos sin sentirse culpable. Lo que tenían había muerto gracias a él—. No sabía cómo decírtelo.

—Está bien, Sora, lo entiendo. Lo sabía desde hacía tiempo—. Naminé le sonrió una vez más, tratando de cerrar la puerta—. Seguimos siendo amigos, no te preocupes.

Volvió a casa cabizbajo, cansado y por primera vez tenía un hambre aterradora. Pensó en Jasper, el perro que había traído a la casa el mismo día que Roxas se había ido. Ese perro se había vuelto importante, además de hacerlo sentir orgulloso, era todo lo que Sora había pensado en un perro. Sin embargo, le hacía acordar a él. Los primeros días del animal en la casa permanecía acurrucado en un rincón, asustado, cuando alguien se acercaba mostraba los dientes para defenderse. Le había costado integrarse, como Roxas. Sora hizo una línea en sus labios, que bien podría asemejarse a una sonrisa.

Dios, lo extrañaba. Lo extrañaba demasiado. ¿Por qué se había aislado de esa forma de él? Sora quería respuestas, no seguirse preguntando estás cosas. A veces sentía ganas de gritar, desahogarse con un simple grito que había quedado atorado, pero no podía. Sora se preguntaba a sí mismo si cuando estas preguntas tuvieran sus respectivas respuestas si dejaría de ser una simple imitación del Sora que había sido.

— Sora, ¿qué quieres para la cena?—. Aerith lo había visto cruzar desde la ventana, su madre estaba preocupada por él. Leon inclusive, Sora empezó a sentir su punzada de egoísmo por preocupar de esa magnitud a sus progenitores—. Hay alguien que te estuvo esperando todo el día.

— ¿Quién?—. Detrás de las piernas de Aerith, el perro movía la cola satisfecho y lanzándose a sus brazos—. ¡Hey! ¿Tienes hambre tú también?—. No era un perro muy grande, así que alzarlo no era un problema para él. Jasper era un perro mimado, la primera persona en acercarse había sido a su madre, y recién después a él. Era increíble el peso que había ganado en los días que había estado en la casa. Y, gracias a la veterinaria, su cola podía ya mantenerse en alto por la dieta balanceada—. Uhm, cualquier cosa para cenar estará bien, muero de hambre.

—Es bueno oír eso, pensamos que Roxas te seguía afectando—. Leon entró en la cocina, sonriendo de lado y con los brazos cruzados—. Tu hermano habló conmigo hoy, en el trabajo—. Sora se puso pálido.

— ¿D-dijo algo en especial?—. De los nervios la voz le había salido incierta, dudosa, no tenía sentido para él si no habían hablado. Seguramente ni siquiera había preguntado por su persona. Esa sensación se ahueco en su estómago. Su padre se cubrió la frente con una mano y sentó en la silla.

—Aparentemente nunca ingresó en la Universidad, y también es homosexual. Está satisfecho con la vida ahí y…—. Leon parecía pensar en cómo iba a decir lo próximo, aparentemente. Sora clavó sus ojos intrigado, ansioso, esperando algo. Cualquier cosa—. No vendrá para pascuas, tampoco para otras festividades. Roxas quiere quedarse ahí.

A Sora le tembló el labio inferior y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. No una llena de vida, o de sorpresa, una sonrisa fatídica. No tenía sentido lo que estaba haciendo. Si bien quizá lo odiaba, quizá ya sabía él de antemano sus sentimientos y le dio la repulsión suficiente para no volver a casa. Pero… estaba lastimando a sus padres en el proceso. Sora odiaba ver a su madre sentada, tomándole la mano a Leon sin decir palabra alguna, odiaba verse sumiso ante cualquier decisión que tomara. Sora estaba lamentándose a sí mismo el tener estos sentimientos nefastos que, según parecía, estaban arruinando a su familia.

La familia feliz estaba cayéndose a pedazos y Sora no encontraba otro motivo que no fuera el suyo. Roxas debía haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Debía. No había otra explicación razonable a todo esto que estaba pasando. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo hacia afuera. Necesitaba tomar aire. Volver a la habitación implicaría ver los restos que habían quedado en la pieza de Roxas; y en estos momentos más que recordarlo quería golpearlo.

Todo este cúmulo de sensaciones se desencadenó en él una lluvia trágica de sentimientos que parecían puñales. Que su hermano no lo aceptara era una cosa, odiarlo otra. Su rostro dio de lleno con un extraño que estaba de paso. Iba a insultarlo, a pegarle, solamente buscando esa excusa para desahogarse. No obstante vio el rostro de Axel y lo miro con furia. Esto no era lo que necesitaba ahora. Oh, un minuto. Axel… ¿no estaba con Roxas en Midgar? Se le aceleró el pulso y su labio inferior tembló. Nada de lo que estaba pasando tenía sentido alguno. Se preguntó si Roxas había pensado eso.

—Yo, ¿no es tarde para que estés por la calle?—. Sora lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo miró entre la cólera que sentía y lo descolocado que estaba—. Agradecería que no la rompieras. ¿Nunca nos vamos a llevar bien, verdad?

— ¡¿Qué… qué demonios haces aquí? ¿¡No deberías estar con Roxas?—. No entendía nada, pero parecía Axel sí sabía más que él. Como siempre.

—Ah, eso, debo imaginar que nunca hablaste con Roxas entonces—. Axel tomó un cigarrillo, soltándose de sus manos y lo miró con una sonrisa—. Deberíamos empezar de cero antes: Soy Axel, encantado de conocerte, y tu hermano no quiso que vaya con él. Así que aquí estoy con el corazón roto y hablando amigablemente con mi rival.

Entonces… ¿cómo había llegado a la estación de tren? Sora miró con vergüenza su boleto, se sentía sucio por la falta de una ducha y no traía mucho dinero consigo. De hecho este era un viaje inesperado, e incoherente, ¿quién iba a recibirlo cuando llegara allá? Todo culpa de Axel, aunque debería agradecerle en parte, sino seguiría pensando cosas que en realidad no tenían sentido. Tragó saliva cuando el tren se estacionó frente a él.

— _¿Qué quieres decir con rival, Axel? No entiendo—. Sora lo miró con los ojos abiertos mientras el humo del tabaco le penetraba las fosas nasales—. Tenías que prenderlo delante mío, ¿no?—. Se quejó, alzando una ceja y viéndolo con los ojos en blanco. Realmente necesitaba una respuesta, ahora. _

—_Haha, perdón, me equivoque con alguien más—. Axel miró el cielo, mientras caminaba hacia los bancos de la plazoleta. ¿Qué pretendía? Sora no lo sabía, pero lo seguía de cerca. Probablemente él tuviera alguna respuesta, aparte de esa ridícula sonrisa en ese estúpido rostro._

—_Axel, ¡podrías contestar! Es importante—. Espetó, cruzando sus brazos. Axel lo miró de reojo ante la declaración, ensanchando su sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento cómodamente. Sora se estaba irritando e impacientando—. No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo. _

—_Aa. A muchos les pasa—. Dio una calada al cigarrillo y clavó sus ojos verdes en él—. ¿Sabes porque Roxas me dejó?—. El castaño negó con la cabeza; ni siquiera le importaba. Bueno, quizá un poco le picaba la curiosidad—. Aparentemente robó un beso que no debía de un lindo chico que estaba descuidado en la fiesta. _

_La realización le dio de lleno en pleno rostro, y una esperanza nació en su pecho. ¿Fue Roxas de verdad? Sora sabía que Axel hacía referencia a él, es decir ¿a cuántas personas podían robarle un beso en la misma noche? Ese fue todo el empujón que el castaño necesitó para enfrentar a su hermano, o de tomar decisiones. _

—_Hey, si piensas ir a la estación, te llevo. No estoy haciendo nada importante, y estoy aburrido. _

—… _Gracias—. Nunca, jamás en su vida, se habría imaginado dándole las gracias a Axel. Mucho menos por esto—. Por cierto, no lamento que Roxas haya terminado contigo—. Axel parpadeó y lanzó una carcajada. Parecía que su corazonada no estaba lejos de ser una mentira. _

—_De eso no tengo dudas._

Suspiró y tomó asiento, solamente estaba él en el vagón. Y se recriminó mentalmente por no haber traído algo de comida, ahora tardaría en llegar a algún lugar.

En cuanto el tren arrancó, Sora ya tenía tomada una decisión en cuanto a la relación de ambos. Quizá no era muy inteligente, ni mucho menos una opción que tuviera que tomar solo; pero si todo era verdad, las palabras de Axel, probablemente Roxas estaba atravesando la misma situación que él. Probablemente estaba sufriendo lo mismo que él. Pero él iba a hacerle frente a estos sentimientos, había tomado la decisión de intentarlo. Hermanos. Sangre. Familia. ¿De qué iba a servir eso si no podía disfrutarlo? O… ¿sería infeliz por el resto de su vida? Iba a decirle esto, después de golpearlo, porque supuestamente tendría que haberse enterado de la boca de Roxas, no la de Axel. Y entendía el miedo a decirlo en voz alta que debía atascar la garganta de su hermano. ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo había sentido? ¿Por cuánto tiempo Roxas lo había guardado? Sora sonrió con calma y ansias. Pronto, cuando llegara, todo se aclararía. Sora planeaba jugarse por su hermano, este era el empujón que necesitaba, saber que Roxas le correspondía. Ahora… la pregunta era si Roxas pensaba jugársela también.

Después de todo, desde el momento en que los ojos de uno se posaron en los del otro con todos los sentimientos, ya habían quedado menos probabilidades de salir ileso. Y si le tocaba ir al infierno, al menos no estaría solo. Sora iba a tener a su hermano en sus brazos y dejar que todo los consumiera, claro… si no lo mataba antes por todo esto.

**.**

Roxas se retiró el sudor de la frente, probablemente haberse ofrecido. O, mejor dicho, que Cloud lo hubiera ofrecido para ayudar a Cid no había sido muy buena idea. El olor a aceite desparramado por el suelo lo mareaba y el sitio estaba hecho un asco. En los dos meses que pasaron, Roxas se encontraba en paz consigo mismo: la gente que lo rodeaba era solidaria, y descubrió que en realidad más que trabajar era ayudar en los lugares dónde se necesitaba. De hecho, había trabajado de mesero cuando Cloud llevaba repartos y la taberna estaba colmada de gente, los niños se metían en cada lugar que para buscarlos siempre se necesitaba a alguien, y ahora Cid con sus problemas de aviones.

No podía evitar el sentirse útil y las distracciones le venían de perlas. Sonrió maldiciendo a Cloud por estar por ahí, Dios sabe dónde, y él tener que lidiar con Cid quién aparte de ser complicado le exigía cosas que no sabía sobre aviones. Lo único en lo que no estaba cómodo era en el asunto de la vivienda. Realmente era difícil encontrar algo en los suburbios y los robos eran de lo más usual en esta parte del mundo.

Extrañaba casa, a veces, pero a la vez tenía en cuenta con lo que tendría que lidiar allí. Con su padre, Sora. Sobre todo con este último. Además que con los días que había estado aquí había aprendido tantas cosas, se sentía a pleno. Pero la añoranza de las comodidades y las amistades seguía latente. Cómo había sospechado, no había mucha gente de su edad en Midgar. La gente que estaba ahí ya era nativa, o en todo caso eran delincuentes que huían de la ley. Agradecía el hecho que Cloud y Tifa fueran buena gente, sino no sabría dónde habría ido a parar. Sonrió un poco y se secó las manos en el jean gastado que usaba para este tipo de cosas. Cuando sonó la cadena que iba del jean al bolsillo, Roxas sonrió aún más. Había encontrado un paquete normal y pequeño apretujado entre la ropa. No tenía tarjeta, pero él ya suponía de quién venía el regalo. Sora debió haber pasado muchas complicaciones para dárselo personalmente. Para cada fecha festiva pasaba lo mismo, siempre encontraba su regalo días después embotado en alguna parte de la habitación, bolsillos de los pantalones y su hermano se ruborizaba frunciendo el ceño al verse descubierto.

Típico de Sora.

— ¿Cómo va el trabajo, chico?—. Cid le revoleó una botella de agua, engrasada, mientras se limpiaba las manos con el trapo que llevaba siempre colgando en el bolsillo—. Haha, estos bebes pueden más que toda la mierda que crea Shinra.

—Creo—dijo con calma, no conocía mucho a Cid y la confianza no era plena cómo le hubiese querido—. ¿Shinra no es lo mejor en tecnología?—. Creyó ver por una centésima de segundo la vena de la sien de Cid a un paso de estallar.

— ¡Esos no saben nada de las máquinas, sólo hacen chatarra!—. Sonrió, se rascó la nariz—. Mañana te quiero nueve en punto, chico. No me haría mal un aprendiz.

—Aquí estaré.

Parecía que la cosa ya tomaba más color, vio a Cloud esperarlo con la motocicleta afuera del galpón y sonrió. Hoy por hoy, estaba satisfecho con las cosas que había conseguido y Cid, a pesar de su carácter especial, le parecía un buen hombre. Saludó a Cloud ligeramente con la mano y se arrimó a él. El galpón de Cid quedaba en mitad del campo, por ello llegar a pie era imposible.

Antes de seguir caminando, entre tanto verde, Roxas distinguió algo carmín. Pestañó ante ello y se acercó con cautela. No sabía que en esta parte pudieran florecer rosas rojas, así que preguntó cuando Cloud se acercó a ver el motivo de la distracción.

—No sabía que en Midgar florecieran rosas rojas—. Confesó, desconcertado, apenas tocando la flor y clavando sus ojos en Cloud.

—Aa. A veces se ven—. Esa flor distinguía entre mucha hierba, dándole vida al ambiente. Viéndose única entre tantas plantas iguales. Cómo sus sentimientos por Sora, únicos, pero llenos de espinas—. Por cierto ya tienes lugar dónde vivir—. Cloud sonrió un poco, apenas, ante ello al notar el brillo en sus ojos.

— ¿En serio?—. Sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras la flor quedaba en el mismo lugar, Roxas no se creía capaz de arrancarla—. ¿Dónde es?—. Realmente estos dos meses habían valido la pena y la añoranza era reemplazada por la felicidad.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de KH me pertenece, yo sólo abuso de ellos.

**A/N: **Un capítulo más nos queda y esta historia se termina. Muchas gracias a quienes leen este fic, a los que dejan comentarios y están pendientes de la actualización.

Antes que nada, Fanfiction net está andando mal, pésimo. Por lo que no me deja contestar review, a las personas que quieran actualizar hay un pequeño truco: cuando aprieten "Publish" reemplazen en el link la palabra "Property" por "Content"

Un beso grande y, ya saben, cualquier comentario es bien recibido =)


	5. 5

**Warning: **Yaoi, twincest y etc. Lemon.

**5**

**.**

**.  
**

Cloud manejó hasta la taberna, pasando por la estación de trenes. Roxas pestañó, confuso. Este no era el camino usual, generalmente pasaban por el campo y seguían el camino de tierra derecho hasta llegar a los suburbios. Ahora, con este desvío, y la reciente noticia de la mudanza no sabía que pensar. ¿Si lo mandaban a casa? No quería creerlo, pero no veía otra posibilidad tampoco. El edificio de Shinra se veía de lejos y la entrada estaba ocupada por diversos militares, cómo siempre. Cloud había pertenecido una vez ahí, tal vez iba a llevarlo a casa a la fuerza. Se puso pálido. La última vez que había hablado con Leon las cosas no habían salido muy bien y eso podría dar como resultado la vuelta a casa.

Miró a Cloud desmontar de la moto y lo siguió con la mirada; lo mejor sería seguirle la corriente. No obstante el muchacho se acercó a un lugar de comidas rápidas, a la vuelta de la estación, cargando consigo dos envoltorios de comida y agua en dos botellas distintas. Al verse ya pensando lo peor, Roxas carraspeó la garganta y le preguntó directamente:

—Cloud, este no es el camino a los suburbios—. Declaró mientras sentía el estómago cerrado ante la situación. No tenía hambre, sino más bien quería que le explicara qué estaba pasando exactamente. Cloud lo miró fijo antes de sentarse, dejó reposar el envoltorio a un costado del asiento y se desperezó mínimamente.

—Esperemos aquí un tiempo—. Fue todo lo que dijo, antes de cruzar sus manos y esperar. Roxas pateó el suelo y lo miró con sus pupilas dilatadas.

— ¡Quiero saber qué demonios pasa!

Antes que Cloud respondiera el último tren del día estacionó frente a ellos, los carriles sonaron como un chirrido y las puertas se abrieron. Roxas se esperó lo peor, que Cloud saltara de la silla y lo mandara de vuelta a casa. Pero eso no pasó, contrario a ello, lo peor no tenía la magnitud de lo que sus ojos estaban viendo en este momento.

Sora. Mirando desconcertando para todos lados; con el cabello hecho un desastre y la ropa sucia, y también con un… ¿perro? Roxas parpadeó y su iris se achicó en el azulado de sus pupilas. Parecía increíble. ¿Qué… hacía ahí? Se quedó en blanco, pálido, sin poder razonar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Parecía una pesadilla. Al final el haber venido aquí y procurar mantenerse en las sombras no había dado resultado. Cuando Sora los notó tenía la misma expresión desencajada de Roxas, aunque a diferencia de él debía tener motivos para estar frente a él. Fue entonces cuando Roxas estalló cuando Sora bajó del vagón.

— ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sora?—. Después de tanto pelear por todo, su hermano se presentaba como si nada arruinándolo todo. Sin embargo no esperó que el castaño se acercara a grandes zancadas y lo golpeó en plena nariz.

— ¡Yo debería gritar aquí! ¡¿Qué clase de hermano eres para hacer lo que hiciste?—. Roxas mordió su labio y le golpeó en la mejilla. Se revolcaron por el suelo, un puño iba al rostro del otro hasta que los primeros rastros de sangre comenzaban a mostrarse en el suelo. El perro que había bajado con el castaño comenzó a ladrarle y Cloud decidió separarlos antes que terminaran matándose.

—No sé qué está pasando, pero necesitan hablar—. Ambos estaban agitados, uno con la nariz partida, el otro con una ceja y labio en igualdad de condiciones. En general estaban parejos. Hacía tiempo que no peleaban de esta manera—. Los dejaré solos. No se maten y, Roxas, llámame cuando terminen.

Para cuando Cloud se fue, ambos estaban calmados. Roxas sacó un pañuelo y se limpió la cara, para luego dejarlo en las fosas nasales. A Sora se le había cortado el párpado y se lo limpió con la manga de la remera antes de mirar el suelo. Por los minutos siguientes ninguno dijo nada. A Roxas miles de ideas le rondaban en la cabeza, pero ninguna precisa. Suspiró frustrado, mirando el suelo y mirando al costado.

Debería decirle que se fuera a casa, y que lo dejara en paz, pero verlo y decirlo era un poco diferente a hacerlo.

—Sé lo que estás pensando—. El castaño lo interrumpió, Roxas notó que no lo miraba, sino parecía estar viendo el suelo completamente abstraído en él—. Y no voy a volver a casa, no soy tan cobarde, Roxas.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres aquí? Porque si no viniste por nada, puedes ir volviendo a casa, Sora—. Tenía que hablarle así para que lo entendiera también. Estaban siendo egoístas. Ambos. Sora quería retenerlo, pero Roxas quería huir. Si no le hablaba de forma fría no podían mantener las distancias. Y ahora mismo se creía capaz de cometer una locura.

— ¡¿Quieres escucharme primero? Geez, siempre eres así, cuando te sientes amenazado actúas de esta manera—. Era la primera vez que Roxas se impactaba de algo que decía su hermano. Sora era demasiado sensato—. Vi a Axel antes de venir aquí—. Roxas tragó saliva, su corazón dio un salto y empezó a latir con desesperación en su pecho. Lo escuchó suspirar, lo vi sonrojarse y mirarlo directamente—. Iré al grano. En la fiesta… ¿fuiste tú quién me… besó?

Todos estos años de silencio, todos estos años de tratar de mantener distancia se acaban de ir al grano por la boca de su mejor. Pero quizá ya era hora de terminar el silencio, hablar y rogar porque Sora terminara distanciándose de él.

—Aa. Fui yo—. Una sonrisa no era lo que se esperaba. Sora parecía haber respirado hondo y relajarse considerablemente.

—Me alivia eso.

Antes que Roxas saliera de su estupefacción, porque parecía irreal, o quizá sus oídos estaban traicionándolo. Cuando sintió la mano de Sora sobre la suya, apretándola, dio un respingo y su corazón latió con más fuerza. No estaba pasando. Sí, estaba pasando. Sin embargo su contraparte no decía nada, sino que estaba demasiado serio.

— ¿Sora?—. A los minutos los ronquidos estrepitosos del castaño llegaron a sus oídos. Sora siempre era tan especial, quedarse dormido después de dicha declaración sólo lo hacía sonreír.

No entendía que estaba pasando, o qué había querido decir su hermano exactamente. Pero que su hermano aferrara su mano de esa forma a la suya le generó paz. Al final haber roto el silencio había dado resultados increíbles. Es decir sobrepasaba su imaginación, era curioso cuanto tiempo habría pasado desde la última vez que había soñado esto. Sonrió medianamente, no tendría otra que cargarlo a pie hasta la taberna. No era fácil lidiar con el peso de su hermano, descubrió cuando éste estuvo seguro en su espalda.

El silencio de la noche lo envolvió de manera cálida. Ya no tenía nada que temer, después de dicha aclaración ya tenía dos formas de salir: que Sora lo aceptara o bien lo mandara al infierno.

Oh, él ya estaba en el infierno después todo, no había nada que temer tampoco.

**.**

—Auch; ten cuidado, ¿quieres?—. Sora se quejó al momento en que el alcohol tocara su piel, además del desinfectante en ese algodón que su hermano le pasaba por arriba de la ceja. Fue entonces cuando Roxas le apretó con el ceño fruncido en la herida y Sora pegó el grito en el cielo—. ¿¡Qué parte de cuidado no entendiste!

—Entiendo lo que quiero entender—. Sonrió de costado y Sora se ruborizó antes de golpearlo en la cabeza con sutileza. Después de lo que había pasado la culpa era pura y exclusivamente de Roxas—. ¿Cuál es tu problema? Fue tu culpa que estuvieras así.

—Tú eres mi problema. ¿Quién empezó? Yo no había venido a pelear… demasiado—. Se trabó en las palabras; él se había abalanzado después todo. Y minutos más tarde estaban hablando tranquilamente—. Son detalles de cualquier forma.

—Ajá, detalles—. Roxas puso un poco más de alcohol sobre la herida y golpeó repetidamente. Cómo el dolor ya era normal después de media hora de haberlo tratado, Sora se relajó inmediatamente. Dolía, pero menos. Ahora, estando solos en la cocina de la taberna, Sora tuvo miedo. No de Roxas, sino que sacara a relucir las cosas que habían hablado unas horas antes; no era una situación a la que estuviera acostumbrado y aún tenía mucho que procesar. Además que Roxas todavía no había dicho nada—. Sora, sobre antes—. Ahí viene. El castaño tomó aire y el corazón le martillo desbocado—. Quería preguntarte… ¿ese perro de dónde es?

El castaño parpadeó y rió con ganas. Jasper estaba tirado en un rincón con apenas movilidad, parecía estar cansado. Lo cierto era que Sora no se había enterado de su presencia sino después de horas. Aparentemente lo había seguido desde la casa y se había metido en el vagón desde el comienzo. Sora no se levantó pero miró al animal con cariño.

Ese perro había estado con él en todos los malos momentos, y le hacía acordar a Roxas cada vez que mostraba los dientes antes un desconocido. Sin embargo, el perro no era el punto, Sora quería terminar con todos los términos inconclusos que tenía con su hermano. Debía estar cien por ciento seguros que Roxas quería estar con él. O mínimo aceptarlo. Sino todo esto no tenía mucho sentido. Probablemente, siendo él tan correcto, no aceptaría, como quizá le daba una sorpresa sin razonarlo demasiado. Él, de hecho, no había pensado con detenimiento los pasos a seguir o las consecuencias. Sora había llegado a Midgar por puro instinto. No precisamente por pensarlo.

Sin embargo, no quería presionarlo, cuando Roxas quisiera hablar él ya estaría dispuesto.

—Él es Jasper, lo adopté cuando lo vi merodeando la casa—. No iba a explicar más de lo necesario. No quería sentirse miserable diciendo en voz alta, o confesarlo, que estaba llorando como un niño cuando se enteró que no estaba en Villa Crepúsculo y había huido en la noche—. Rox, Leon me dijo que dejaste de estudiar, ¿es cierto?—. Su hermano detuvo sus movimientos.

—Aa. La verdad era que pensaba asentarme aquí primero, después estaba la posibilidad de retomar los estudios—. Sora asintió y el silencio pesó sobre sus hombros. Roxas estaba sonrojado, él lo estaba. Era una situación incómoda en general. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer dar el siguiente paso. Hasta que el castaño se desesperó, cerró los ojos y apartó las manos de Roxas de él.

—A la mierda con esto.

Sin más preámbulo, Sora fue quién tomo esta vez el rostro de Roxas y lo beso con un nerviosismo. Ya está, estaba hecho, la impaciencia se había calmado en ese momento. El castaño se separó, podía reconocer esos labios, lo que Axel había dicho y Roxas había confirmado era una realidad. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo sutil que había sido las manos de Roxas lo tomaron de la nuca y lo arrimaron a él. Su rostro estaba sonrojado, algo inseguro, pero cuando su aliento chocó contra sus húmedos labios, Sora supo que Roxas estaba tan decidido como él a seguir adelante. No había detalles, o conversación, los gestos le bastaban.

Sin embargo no estaba en sus pensamientos que los labios carnosos de su hermano. No. Ya no se sentía bien pensar así de él. De Roxas tomaron los suyos con fuerza, sin embargo se acopló a él. Movió sus labios al mismo ritmo, devolviéndole la misma cantidad de pasión que se le estaba dando. Pronto las sillas fueron empujadas y Sora se encontró contra la pared siendo apretado por el cuerpo de Roxas, otra vez. En una sola noche, en esta, no hubo lágrimas ni dudas, era un beso seguro. Ansioso, y al ahogar una exclamación su húmeda lengua se juntaba con la de Roxas en un vaivén que lo encendía. Era increíble como esta noche lo que conocía se iba lejos y daba paso a un nuevo camino.

El sabor de lo prohibido latía en el interior de su boca, debajo de sus dedos la piel cálida de Roxas temblaba en la zona que tocaba. Sora no tenía miedo a lo que podría suceder luego, los jadeos llenaban ese pequeño espacio. La necesidad por sentir más parecía recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo. Sora no tenía miedo a Roxas. No le tenía miedo a lo prohibido. Estaba preparado para enfrentarlo, junto a él. La espesa lengua de Roxas trazo un camino húmedo de besos en su cuello, cerca de la oreja y sus manos le acariciaron el abdomen con suavidad. Un ligero escalofrío lo recorrió cuando se deslizaron juntos hasta el suelo; él con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Roxas y su amante acomodándolo entre sus piernas.

Él nunca había experimentado el sexo con otro hombre, apenas sí sabía del tema, pero eso no le impedía recorrer la piel debajo de la remera con sus dedos. Se sintió desnudo, aún con ropa encima, cuando los oscuros y brillosos de Roxas se clavaron en él. Desbordantes de deseo y ansiedad. Sora lo miró en igualdad de condiciones antes de dar un fluido movimiento con sus caderas sobre la entrepierna de Roxas. Podía sentirlo, la pasión punzante presionando sus pantalones y él en igualdad de condiciones.

Cuando Roxas volvió a besarlo, Sora ya estaba preparado para lo que venía. Roxas era fuego, algo que estaba contagiándolo a él, y cuando la palma de su mano abarcó su virilidad, Sora gimió sobre su boca, cerrando sus ojos y arqueando su espalda. Los movimientos sutiles sobre él fueron aumentando el ritmo mientras que los dígitos restantes subían su remera para luego apretar su pezón izquierdo. Pronto el incentivo fue demasiado y su cuerpo comenzaba a cobrar voluntad propia a la hora de empujar sus caderas contra la mano de Roxas cada vez más rápido. Él imitó a su hermano, aún temblando, y con su propio placer desbordando de cada poro, pero fue más brusco. Su mano se introdujo en la tela de los jeans y tocó la erección experimentalmente. Roxas ahogó una exclamación y escondió su rostro en la hendidura de su hombro.

Las primeras gotas de transpiración gotearon sobre su afiebrada piel, mezclándose con la de Roxas. Su cuerpo moldeándose a sus deseos, a sus manos, al solo contacto al momento en que tomaron distancias para retirarse la ropa. No cortaron el contacto de sus labios mientras la ropa volaba a los alrededores y se ponían de pie. La ropa quemaba, pesaba, pero cuando entraron en contacto en pleno, ambos susurraron maldiciones, incoherencias. Ahora la mano derecha de su hermano los abarcaba a ambos y comenzaba un vaivén, Sora creía que un fuerte fuego iba a consumirlos antes de terminar sus acciones.

Sora se dio un idea de lo que vendría y se volteó de cara contra la pared, sus manos firmemente apoyadas, el pecho de su hermano se pegó a su espalda y su erección quedó entre sus glúteos. Sora se mordió los labios; la piel de Roxas quemaba sobre la suya, era intolerable. La mano de su mano rozó sus testículos y acarició su largo apenas. Jugó con el dedo índice sobre su glande repetidas veces, tomándose su tiempo, estirando la piel del mismo al tiempo que besaba su cuello y lo llevaba a nuevos horizontes. El vientre de Sora comenzaba a contraerse en espasmos de placer, y su hermano humedecía su entrada con su propia necesidad.

Roxas separó un poco más sus piernas e introdujo un dedo. Sora sintió la intrusión de inmediato, pero no dijo nada. Él era virgen ahí mismo y dejó que Roxas lo guiara; lo ensanchó y hundió su dedo hasta lo más profundo. Su próstata reaccionó ante las suministraciones y Sora se arqueó magníficamente, fue entonces cuando un segundo dedo le siguió. Cada vez era más doloroso, pero tampoco podía evitar el deseo de esperar algo más.

—Sora.

— ¿Hm?—. No podía hablar claramente, temía abrir la boca y producir un coro de gemidos.

—Quiero verte cuando hagamos esto—. Abrió los ojos un poco, los dedos de Roxas estaban haciendo estragos en su interior. Sentía que podía venirse antes de empezar—. Quiero asegurarme que sea real…

—Soy… real. Todo es real.

Lo dijo antes de darse vuelta; los brazos de Roxas sostuvieron sus piernas y lo calzaron a su cintura. Entró en él de una forma fluida, quedándose un rato quieto. El dolor desgarrador le llegó en un grito ahogado, sobre el hombro de su hermano. Pero menguó conforme las penetraciones empezaban. Roxas entraba y salía de él a un ritmo pausado, pero placentero.

Roxas lo llevo consigo al suelo, y Sora alzó sus caderas para empezar su propio ritmo. Las manos de su hermano fijas en su cintura para luego acariciar su erección y masajearla conforme las embestidas. Sora buscó su propio punto de placer y se dejó hacer. Los besos húmedos descendieron hasta sus pezones, Roxas los lamía, apretaba entre los dientes. Y cuando los espasmos continuos y el placer fueron demasiado, Sora se dejó venir en un gemido gutural, Roxas imitándolo y colisionando dentro de él. Tan profundo dentro de él.

Si sabía que lo prohibido le iba a proporcionar tanto, Sora habría cedido antes. Mucho antes. Nunca en su vida su cuerpo se había convulsionado de esa manera, ni tampoco se había unido a otro como una necesidad tan intensa. Roxas lo besó una y otra vez al tiempo que recuperaban la respiración. Se acurrucó, completamente exento de energías, escuchando los latidos del corazón de Roxas. La mano de su hermano acariciaba sus cabellos, estirando las puntas de los mismos hasta relajarlo. Temía quedarse dormido sin arreglar todo lo que habían hecho.

Así que se levantó, dejando a Roxas salir de su cuerpo y suspirando, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No creo que a Cloud le haga mucha gracia si nota todo esto—. Roxas le sonrió cómo no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. La ternura y compresión, vergüenza. Todo podía verse en esos ojos. Sora comenzaba a reconocer a su hermano, y el atisbo de alegría que mostraba con sus solas expresiones, sin embargo aún tenían mucho que aclarar.

—Aa. En eso concuerdo contigo.

— ¡Hey! No me digas solo en eso.

Roxas se despertó alterado. ¿Había sido un sueño? Sus ojos azules buscaron en los espacios de la habitación para ver a Sora durmiendo a pierna suelta, roncando a su lado. Sonrió de lado. Al final, habían ido a dormir sin siquiera bañarse, apenas la energía les alcanzaba para tomar sus ropas, vestirse y limpiar un poco… lo que había quedado. Se sonrojó ante la intimidad de la noche anterior, aún no podía creer lo que había pasado. Pero era un hecho, algo que parecía inalcanzable, que parecía completamente lejos de la realidad. Pero las cosas ya no eran así. Había sido real, lo había monopolizado. A su hermano. Su sangre.

¿En qué había pensado? No se arrepentía, mierda, no se arrepentía ¿Cómo hacerlo de cualquier forma? Eso era imposible. Sino que hubiera preferido darle más tiempo a pensar bien, a tomar decisiones. Pero toda la situación se le había escapado de las manos a la hora de besarlo. Cada beso, susurro, gemido, todo. Para él que no pretendía nada a cambio, le había resultado el mundo.

Era curioso, ayer no había tenido tiempo siquiera para pensar en estas cosas. Primero la presencia de Sora en Midgar, después la pelea, luego la declaración y la intimidad de una pareja que compartieron. Para Roxas, Sora ya no era su gemelo. Obviarlo sería lo mejor a partir de ahora. Acá, a excepción de Tifa y Cloud nadie sabía de ellos; y sus rasgos habían dejado de ser parecidos hacía años. Podrían mudarse a otro lugar para no poner en compromiso a Cloud y a Tifa, empezar una nueva vida.

Después de todo ellos ya tenían su mundo, ellos ya habían tomado sus decisiones. Odiaba sentirse culpable, y la traición hacia sus padres se le clavaba como un puñal. Pero, a su vez, se sentía completo con Sora a su lado. El castaño a su lado cómo su hermano, amigo, amante. Sora lo era todo en este momento. Y sus sentimientos correspondidos ya no tenían ganas de ser reprimidos. Esa ambivalencia era algo que aprendería a superar en el futuro. Cuando ya estuvieran más asentados en qué hacer. Sin embargo… Roxas miró a Sora desparramado en la cama y le retiró un mechón de cabello de la frente, también quería la opinión de Sora.

Qué quería que pasara con ellos, qué planes tenía. Todo. Ahora no podía decidir todo solo. Sora también tenía. Se arrimó a él, los ronquidos profundos de Sora llegaban a toda la habitación. Todo se sentía tan en paz ahora, no tenía que esconderse de nadie. A excepción de quienes lo conocían, pero estos estaban tan lejos.

—Sora—. Lo movió, en dos horas tendría que estar con Cid y, después de eso, había prometido a Cloud ayudarle con unas entregas—. Ya son las siete…—. A veces se olvidaba que trataba con él. A su hermano nunca le importaba la hora, de hecho, la ignoraba bastante. Sora tenía estas cosas de irresponsabilidad, y luego te sorprendía con cosas pesadas con las que podía lidiar tranquilamente. Por eso será que se comprendían tanto. Si Sora nunca hubiera venido a Midgar, su relación hubiera quedado suspendida en el tiempo.

Pero… dada la incoherencia de este, había llegado y puesto todas sus metas de cabeza. Nada de lo que había pensado con anterioridad dio el resultado esperado, sino que estaba volviendo. A pesar de siempre haber estado enamorado, Roxas había aplacado un poco el sentimiento que tenía hacia Sora. Ahora que lo pensaba, ni sentido tenía el estar analizando eso ahora.

Las cosas estaban como estaban porque ambos habían cedido. La ambivalencia iba a ser su peor enemigo en el paso de los días. Eso sin pensar que Cloud ya tenía lugar para él. Sacudió un poco a Sora y le lamio la oreja. Si no iba a despertar por las buenas, sería quemándolo. Roxas quería recuperar el tiempo perdido después de todo.

—Uhm—. El castaño se desperezó suavemente, lo abrió sus ojos despacio—. ¿Por qué tan temprano, Roxas?—. Antes que Roxas pudiera sentarse en la cama, el brazo del castaño lo atrapó entre el colchón y la mitad de su cuerpo. Sora había acomodado su pierna, brazo y rostro sobre él. El rostro lo tenía acurrucado en la hendidura de su cuello y su brazo descansaba muerto en su pecho—. Por cierto, ¿qué habrá para comer?

—Sólo piensas en eso—. Roxas suspiró, un poco frustrado. Realmente quería hablar con él ahora—. ¿No podemos simplemente hablarlo?

—Te preocupas demasiado, Rox—. Ahí el castaño se incorporó, sosteniendo su brazo en el colchón y le dio un beso ligero—. Deja que las cosas sigan, no hace falta pensarlo todo. Estamos juntos, ¿no?—. Cuando el castaño sonrió, Roxas dio vuelta en la cama y lo colocó bajo su cuerpo. Claro que no pensaba hacer nada, es decir todos estaban en la casa y si alguien los veía estarían vedados de por vida.

—Creo que tienes razón, debo dejar de preocuparme.

Antes que Sora pudiera contestarle, Roxas le dio un beso apremiante. Por cada momento que habían pasado, por cada cosa que quedaba por dar. Aunque los sentimientos contradictorios, el miedo, y la desconfianza hacia sí mismo lo harían dudar a veces, Roxas sabía que Sora estaría ahí para tenderle una mano y sacarlo adelante.

Después de todo la parte incoherente de él era la que compensaba la suya.

— ¡Wow! Cloud, parece que no eres tan tacaño como Leon.

—Sora, por favor, no digas estas opiniones ahora—. Roxas se masajeó las sienes mientras caminaba hacia su nueva motocicleta—. Gracias, Cloud—. Sonrió al tiempo que le tendía una mano a Strife.

—Aa. Cuídense en el camino—. La apretó en la suya y Roxas supo que tenía un lugar al cual llamar hogar allí. Aunque ahora se le complicaría para venir trabajando para Cid—. Y llamen a sus padres.

—Lo haremos en cuanto estemos instalados—dijo Sora mientras apretaba bien fuerte la correa para sostener el equipaje. No quería ni siquiera saber si había más cosas de las que ya se había llevado en primera instancia—. Ya está todo listo—. Roxas lo miró asintiendo. Se había despedido de Tifa en la mañana y por eso no había preocupaciones—. Jasper, ven aquí, sube.

Dos meses habían pasado, al final la mudanza se había atrasado por el tema del rejunte de dinero y otras cosas. Cuando Roxas había visto la casa que le ofrecían había tragado saliva al ver lo diminuto que podría ser. En ese entonces ya eran dos, la parte buena era que se mudaban a unos cinco kilómetros de Midgar, en un pueblo, si no fuese por la carretera y delincuentes quizá ir caminando hasta lo de Cid no fuera lo más seguro. Incluso para venir aquí era un peligro.

Sin embargo, todos los alimentos y comercio se encontraban aquí, así que tendrían que volver para recuperar los víveres. Al final su vida era estar sobre dos ruedas. Sólo que ahora eran sus dos ruedas y eso cambiaba el significado. Para cuando empezaron a andar el perro sacaba la lengua desde las piernas de Sora y dormitaba. Aún no dejaba que se acercara a él, pero Roxas sabía que los perros terminaban cediendo tarde o temprano a una muestra de cariño.

Recorrieron levantando el polvo y, para cuando llegaron, el ambiente estaba desierto. El pueblo no tenía muchas comodidades, pero sí la intimidad y espacio que necesitaban. Suspiró sonriendo en cuanto Sora de un salto ya estaba abajo y lo arrastraba de la muñeca hasta el interior de la casa. No era lo que ellos acostumbraban a tener, pero sí lo que querían. La televisión y el DVD era lo de menos. Ahora tenían su propia habitación, no había nadie merodeando y, justo como había propuesto Sora, Roxas ya había dejado de pensar en lo que podría pasar y lo que no. El tiempo dice que con el castaño no se podía programar mucho a futuro, pero sí obtener la contención necesaria. En este caso el que podía programar un futuro por los dos era él. Sino… no tendrían dónde dormir siquiera.

El castaño fue de lleno a tirarse en la cama.

—Aún no puedo creer que tengamos este espacio—. Sora se estiró y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Todo el mundo podía verse a través de sus ojos. Si sus padres supieran, probablemente les rompería el alma. Roxas se sentó en el borde de la cama masajeándose la cabeza, atrayendo la atención de su hermano—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Tendremos que llamarlos algún día, Sora—susurró con pesadez. No quería enfrentarlos.

—Hey, no te preocupes, no tienen porque saberlo—. Se abrazo a su cuello y le sonrió con inmensidad—. No es como si estuviéramos lastimando a alguien, o matando—. No, pero vivir en el pecado, fuera de los designios de Dios, tampoco era algo para alegrarse—. Hablaré yo con ellos, Roxas, sin mentirles. Sólo vamos a ocultarlo.

—No quiero que cargues con eso solo—. No era justo. Se tiró en la cama y dejó que el castaño se acomodara encima de él—. Es sólo que me da un poco de miedo defraudarlos—. Confesó. Sora movió la cabeza.

—Era eso, o vivir angustiados. Ser egoísta no está mal. Además vamos a ir para las navidades—. Dicho esto lo besó con intensidad.

El pecado iba a devorarlos, de a poco, pero Roxas estaba dispuesto a arder en él. El pequeño mundo dónde estaban ellos se empezaba a formar a partir de este momento. Empezaba a tomar vida y colores conforme pasara el tiempo. Roxas sólo sentía los retazos de añoranza y el silencio de tanto tiempo desvanecerse en el aire conforme amaba a su hermano una vez más.

En secreto, en la oscuridad de la habitación, en el pecado…

Pero en tanto Sora estuviera con él, la oscuridad de su corazón dejaba entrever unos pequeños destellos de luz en su mundo.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de KH me pertenece, yo sólo abuso de ellos.

**A/N: **Terminado! Otro fic que termino que es multichapter de ellos dos. Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron y siguieron el fic capítulo tras capítulo. Estoy empezando otra historia (cuando ff net se recupere pienso subirla). Así que tendrás noticias mías en ese tiempo.

Un beso grande y, ya saben, cualquier comentario es bien recibido =)

*huggea*


End file.
